The Art of War
by nomnom15
Summary: Ares has hated Percy Jackson with a passion ever since their encounter at the beach 5 years ago. But now the God of War has hatched a plan worthy of Athena...one for revenge. Takes place between TLO and TLH. Rated T for violence. **I do not own PJO!
1. The Plan

_**The Art of War**_

Third-Person POV

There's only one word that could truly describe what happens when Deimos loses interest in the situation at hand. _Terror_. And that isn't just a clever joke…its true. His mother doesn't appreciate what he does, and his father could care less.

_His father_. Ares, the God of War. He isn't much of what someone would call "evil", or "bad." The more appropriate term would most likely be misunderstood. Just like any soldier or warrior, he can get lost in battle. This is probably due to the fact that he rarely loses. After all, he's the _God of War_. He should be able to defeat any adversary that stands before him, whether that adversary be mortal, immortal, or a little of both. But there would be a word for that, too: _demigod_. Nothing gives him more pleasure than to defeat demigods who believe they have what it takes to defeat him—although, one did—once. A demigod that he now utterly and totally _despises_.

_Perseus Jackson_. That one day, all those years ago, when the boy was merely twelve…that day, he was defeated. He was _twelve_. How more pathetic could this God have felt? But, unfortunately for Percy, pissing off the God of War is _never a_ good idea.

One day, amongst all his thoughts, he was approached by his girlfriend for many millennia: Aphrodite. She was the most beautiful woman in the world to him…as a matter of fact, she was the most beautiful woman in the world to _anyone_. She herself was the Goddess of Love and Beauty. Even when she was mad she looked beautiful…and as she strolled up to her lover, grasping a mortal newspaper, Ares could tell she was _furious_.

"Ares! How in the world do you explain _this_?" she shrieked. She held up the paper to his face, almost shoving it, so he could read the headline:

**ENTIRE CROWD AT LOVER'S LANE RUNNING IN TERROR FROM UNSEEN FORCE**

"Looks like our son was having a little fun," Ares casually told her. He smirked, still eyeing the headline and picture. At that, he took a swig from the beer he was holding in his right hand. "Boys will be boys. Better yet, _immortal _boys will be _immortal _boys."

"You will FIX this….IMMEDIATELY!" she yelled at him, causing him to grimace at her demanding tone. "Some of my _best _works were among that crowd! First kisses, first times, proposals…too many to count! FIX IT! TALK TO OUR SON NOW."

Ares grunted in agreement. And yet, he knew he still didn't want to take time out of his day to scold his boy. His answer to everything was violence. _Wait_, he thought. _That IS the answer_…_violence_.

But he couldn't fight his own son. He had _some _amount of self-control. Then he remembered that spawn of the sea: _Percy_. Maybe that disgrace could be the answer to _this _problem. _I could make him fall. I could make him lose everything…after all…a true warrior has nothing to hold him back_, he thought to himself evilly.

So that would be his revenge? Turn one of his most hated enemy into his _mini-me_? No, that wasn't enough. He wanted to make him suffer the road he himself has suffered. But in order to feel pain, you must cause pain…at least in Ares' world. He would lose all his friends, his popularity, his fans…and worst of all, his girlfriend. She couldn't look her Perseus in the eyes while they were full of anger, hate, and blood lust. In order to truly break a hero such as Percy Jackson, you must first make him breakable. Of course, screwing with Aphrodite's favorite demigod would lose him some points in you-know-where…she looked after him like her favorite toy…until of course, her little Perseus had his eighteenth birthday. _Then _her intentions would be for something entirely different…

But Ares shrugs off that disturbing thought. For the next few weeks, Percy was _his _in a sense. All the factors swam through his head, though, all coming into play: Poseidon's reaction, Athena's reaction to her daughter's role in the situation…_yeah. He's screwed_. But for a good fight, it would be worth it. Percy would have to battle his fellow campers, Deimos, and eventually, Ares himself…at least when he found out that he was being played like a harp. It was the perfect plan for a war. With Poseidon mourning the "old Percy" and the new Percy defying his own father, that would give him the perfect opportunity to wage war and get back at Ares.

It was music to his ears. Now all that was left to do was put the plan into action…starting with all Perseus' little followers. _Heh,_ he thought to himself. _Seems like a lot to go through for one teeny-tiny little war amongst the gods._

_Damn, I guess that just makes me a genius._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, this is my first fanfic. I've had the idea for a while now, but I recently decided to post it as a story. I know the first chapter might be a bit short, but I plan to make the next chapters a lot longer. Read and review! And flames are acceptable, if you just can't help yourself.**_

**Thanks,**

**Chris**_  
><em>


	2. The Visitor

**Ok, I know that the last chapter was a bit short for my taste, but this one will be a lot more comprehensive and the flow will be easier!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

"Oh my Gods, he did it!" Travis Stoll said.

Gods, I hated him for this. It was the Stolls' idea to play Truth or Dare in our free time. I hated this game. I mean, you duel a few Titans and save a world or two and suddenly you're "Mr. Fearless" or something. I don't care how brave people say I am…agreeing to lick Mr. D's hand while he's asleep in his chair is NOT something I was prepared to do. But I couldn't just chicken out of the dare. I'm _Percy Jackson_, and they all have a good point. If I can fight monsters and Titans, then I can lick a guy's hand.

He tasted like wine and grass. Two things I didn't really like to taste. "Alright, Stoll, it's done," I said confidently. "Now it looks like it's my turn."

I looked around at all the willing participants when I returned to my cabin. There was Annabeth Chase, my new girlfriend since the end of the war, Grover Underwood, a satyr and my best friend, Nico Di Angelo, a son of Hades, Thalia Grace, a daughter of Zeus and a Hunter of Artemis (although she was simply visiting), Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes, Rachel Dare, the new Oracle, and some random Aphrodite girls who's names I didn't care to retain.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a figure appeared in my cabin's doorway. He wore a white V-neck t-shirt and jeans. His black hair was messy and he had a mischievous smile and blue eyes. He was tall and looked like a middle-aged man, and what gave away his identity was his messenger bag, caduceus, and winged helmet.

"Hermes," I said. "What can we do you for?"

"Percy, always a pleasure," he said with a warm smile. It still seemed rather sad due to the death of his son, Luke Castellan, who betrayed us to Kronos. He happily died a hero, however.

He held some papers in his hands which were quickly identified as letters. And a few of them had my name on them. After signing for them, I read the sender's names aloud for everyone to hear.

"Hmm, one from my mom, my dad (who, by the way, is Poseidon, God of the Seas), Aphrodite, and—" I paused. No, this wouldn't happen. This had to have been a joke. I knew for a fact that this man hated my guts and had wanted me dead for 5 years straight now. Why would he send a letter to me? And what for? Unfortunately, my friend's faces prompted me to read the name aloud.

"Ares." At the sound of his name, everyone burst into laughter.

"Dude this is gonna be priceless!"

"Has he challenged you to another 'fight'? Or is he just planning to lose again?"

"Get ready for some hate mail, Perce!"

The comments clouded together as I simply decided to set the letter down. I jumped right for the one from Aphrodite, considering it would be the least hostile or complicated…unless she were to screw with Annabeth and I. I slowly tore the flap open, and read the letter once again out loud.

_Dear Perseus,_

_It's little old me! Aphrodite! Haha, I rhymed! Anyways, I heard you're 18 now, which means you're probably ready to become a man! So, I have some instructions for you! Come to my palace on Olympus tonight, and oh, pack your bags because you'll be, um, "staying the night"! Hehee! Oh, and one more thing, try to wear loose shorts for me, mkay? The last thing we need is your pants tightening up before I get to—_

"OK!" Hermes half-laughed. "Sorry about that…that's for _next,_ _next _August 18th…"

I'd like to share what the letter said but I'd hate to gross someone out. Still, the letter form Ares sat on my counter, beckoning me. It had an unusual aura that tempted me to rip it open and read it hungrily. It was most likely enchanted. As hard as I tried to walk away, it still sat there, almost as if it was whispering to me, even long after Hermes had said his goodbyes and teleported away.

Long after everyone had to resume their activities and it was time for bed, the letter was _sill_ there whispering. Ok, maybe it wasn't literally _whispering_, but it had that eerie feeling.

_Maybe just a quick peek,_ I thought. _It couldn't be that bad, right?_

Slowly, I found my hand opening up the letter and unfolding it. He said "_Dear_". Well at least he's formal.

_Dear Perseus,_

_Try not to rip up this letter right away, punk. See, I need your help. It might be a long shot, but you see…what I have to offer is probably hard to deny. What happened 5 years ago at the beach was you getting lucky, and I'm writing this to prove it. My son—Deimos, ya know? He's a real cocky kid. Thinks he's my "heir" or something. I need to put him in his place, according to his mom. That's where you come in. I can promise you two things. One: you will lose EVERYTHING. Your girlfriend, friends, even the respect of your parents. But two: You will be a great warrior…and possibly even…my apprentice. I've seen what you can do with a sword, kid. It ain't a joke. And though the offer may seem ridiculous, know this one thing. If by chance you don't agree to my terms…_

_I'll just take it all from you myself._

_With hate,_

_Ares_

The _nerve _of that—that—bastard! Threaten me, my girlfriend, my friends and family? What makes that low-life think I'd help him! I don't do parenting; I won't help him baby-sit his jerk of a son.

And yet, something told me the decision wasn't in my hands.

Unfortunately, the Gods usually got what they wanted…especially ones such as Ares. If I didn't do this, he'd hurt the people I love…

Another knock at my door. It was past midnight, and yet someone had found their way to my cabin. When the door opened, the man said, almost in a hushed but husky voice, "Evening, Sea-Spawn. We have some things to discuss."

I took out Riptide at the sight of him: _Deimos_. His black leather jacket flowed unnaturally, in sync to a non-existent wind in my cabin.

"What do you want? You can't fight me here."

"I don't want to fight you, Percy. I told you we have things to _discuss_."

Without invitation, the teenage god sat comfortably on the edge of my bed near the saltwater spring my dad had given me. His smile was half-hearted, as if he had just heard some complicated news…which he most likely did.

"Word on the street is, mommy isn't too happy with the way I've been, um…utilizing my powers. Lover's Lane, or something. Whatever. That was just for fun. But I digress….Percy, they want you."

He looked at me uneasily, like he knew my fate, and like he almost…pitied me.

"Daddy doesn't treat his friends very nicely, kid. Heard you got a letter. That…is bad news. He's threatened the people you love, and if you don't agree…well, bye-bye loved ones."

"The Gods wouldn't let him do that," I interjected. By "Gods", I meant my dad. He surely would've prevented Ares from hurting Annabeth? And the camp?

"It's a sad day when someone as smart as you actually thinks the Gods know what he's up to. This is all a bigger scheme of things, kid. He's being…persuaded. Just like last time. The new prophecy speaks of seven. Seven of the _greatest _demigods in the business. One of which is you."

"Who could possibly be tricking Ares again?" I wondered. With Kronos gone, there was no way it could have been him.

"That's not for you to worry about. What you _do _need to worry about this. You and I are key elements in the upcoming conflict, Kelp-for-brains. There's another…place for people like you. You'll have to make peace with them if you are to win this new war. But before you go and have scones with the Queen of England, you gotta dump the tea in the harbor first."

"…What?"

"Focus, kid! It's a metaphor. What I'm trying to say is that in order for there to be peace, there must be war. And you're about to fight like hell. I'll see you on the battlefield, Fish Boy."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ok, I wanted this one to be a bit longer. The more free time I get, the longer the chapters will be. I really want to stress that the confusion in the first couple chapters is exactly what I'm trying to do. Everything just has to unfold like a mystery. The characters' place in each aspect of the story will all come together soon, just know that a lot is in store for Percy in the next few chapters!**_

_**Thanks for reading! I appreciate the positive feedback!**_

_**- Chris**_


	3. The Break Up

_**A/N: OK, this one will be a little bit longer, as I said. A lot goes down for Percy, and this will be the first part of his "test." And again, thanks for the positive feedback!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

I am still nervous. It's been a day, and I'm supposed to have ADHD. And yet, I know full well that when the Gods plan something, they stick to it. And the worst part of it? Most of their plans end up succeeding. But still, threatening me is something Ares would do, but planning a huge war is not his cup of tea. I know he's the God of War and everything, but he's more of a "do-er" and not a thinker. He'd rather charge into battle with the biggest sword, straight to the biggest enemy. But plan it out? That isn't something he's ever _had_ to do. He's the _God of War_.

But it was time to get my mind off of it. All I wanted to do was spend a day with Annabeth, my girlfriend. I had gotten a new shirt and jacket, courtesy of Mitchell from the Aphrodite Cabin. I also got my hands on some beautiful flowers from the Demeter Cabin and some chocolate from the Dining Pavilion (although Chiron still doesn't know). All in all, I was ready to woo Annabeth Chase.

**Annabeth POV**

Funny, I was really in the mood for some chocolate during lunch…seems it's all gone for some reason. I usually spent my free hour with either Percy Jackson, my best friend turned boyfriend, or designing the new Olympus since it was my gift from the Gods at the end of the Second Titan War. And since Percy wasn't around, I was stuck finishing plans for a statue of Ares, like he had asked.

Oh, Seaweed Brain. It seems only yesterday I was detested by him. But that was only because he seemed weak and unmanly…not to mention the rivalry my mother, Athena, has with his father, Poseidon. But that didn't last very long…day after day, I slowly grew a liking of him. And then that liking eventually blossomed into attraction, then it was infatuation, then…well, love. I'd never admit it to him first though. Guys always run when you say that first. At least as far as I'm concerned. But he has been undoubtedly acting strange lately…like he's been building up to something. _Maybe he's ready to say it to YOU, _I thought. _Maybe it's time. Maybe he's "the one", or whatever it is Aphrodite blabbers about aimlessly. _The sky thundered. _Ok, Ok! You have aim!_

My serene silence was quickly broken by a strange visitor. He flashed into the middle of my room with a black hood over his head, and his eyes looked like they were full of…flames. His hands rested in a state of relaxation in his coat pockets, and his grimace slowly morphed into a fake grin. Not to mention his staggering height and violent aura. At that point I knew who he was.

_Ares._

"Annabeth," he said through his teeth. "Beautiful…as always. I see you've already made plans for my statue on Olympus."

"If this is about Clarisse, I swear that wasn't my fault, my knife got caught on her pants and it sort of ripped—"

"What?—No, what the—!" he stammered. "That is NOT what I am here to discuss with you, girly."

"Oh? Then what?" I asked cautiously. I knew the Gods all too well. They're discussions usually involved favors, and their favors usually involved turmoil or loss. And Ares had that look _all over _his face.

"You know your boyfriend, Jackson?" he began, "Percy isn't it? Damn, that kid can swing a sword, woo a lady, and all of the above. I'm almost jealous. Ya see, this isn't my intention. There's someone else behind this all. But that's not important. What is important is that I'm ready to make Percy the perfect warrior."

_Perfect warrior? I don't like where this is going…_

"But you know what they say about guys like that? They say there can't be any…distractions. I view the heart like I view a horse: you gotta break it until it gets to be its strongest. And little Perseus hasn't gotten his pretty little heart broken yet."

"But…he and I are in lo—"

"He doesn't need you, Annabeth. You slow him down. And the Perseus I _hope _to know in a few weeks doesn't need to be slowed down by a _woman_. He'll be _such_ a powerful demigod, one day. Eventually he may even become a God like me. But he won't serve his father. He and I will be like two peas and a pod."

I stared at the floor in defeat. "You came here to tell me how worthless I am to him?"

"No. I came here to tell you that in order to keep the man you love safe, you have to stay away from him. Here's the deal: you break up with him today. Tell him there's "another man" or some shit like that…maybe Connor Stoll? Don't worry though, I'll let him know what's up. There will be no confusion, Chase. But the main thing is, if I go ahead with this and you two are still together, he'll have something holding him back. And no warrior of mine will be held back for _anything_. Understood?"

"What's in it for me? I mean, I _am_ giving up the man I love. What will you give me in return?"

"In return?" he asked me. His expression grew even wider, as if he was trying not to laugh. "Heh. The man you 'love' will _live _to see another day."

**Percy POV**

I walked across camp to the shore with an undeserved sense of self-accomplishment. Ok, maybe it was deserved. Dude, come on! I'm PERCY-_freaking_-JACKSON. I'm the Savior of Olympus, hero of the prophecy, and one of the strongest demigods known to mankind. And I've got a hot girlfriend to boot. Uh-oh—the sky rumbled. I guess I'm not allowed to say that while Athena can still use her ears…

Then I saw her. _Annabeth_. She was sitting at the edge of the shore waiting for me. She was only wearing a tank top and shorts, but she looked as beautiful as a hundred—no, a _thousand_—glowing diamonds. I found myself walking to her on impulse. Then that turned into running. I might have even had a hop in my step while I made my way over.

**Annabeth POV**

Oh Gods, I can't do this to him. I can see him running up to me, and he looks as happy as ever. He's holding Orchids…ugh, my _favorite _flowers…and chocolate too? So he's the thief from earlier. This will be so hard…but its for his safety…

"Hellooo, beautiful!" he mused as he scooped me up with his free arm. _Damn,_ I thought to myself. _I think he got stronger…_

**Percy POV**

Gods, she is so beautiful. She looks absolutely gorgeous. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"I brought you some chocolates," I mused. For some reason, I was singing a lot today. "And your favorites: Orchids. Freshly picked, thanks to Katie Gardner."

"T-thanks," she stammered. _Hmm, _I thought. _She must have something on her mind…_

So we sat down and talked about our days (although I preferred to listen to hers more than tell of my own). She was bothering me, though, like she was detached from the current situation. I had to ask her. I mean, I never like people to conceal things from me. I want her and I to be able to talk about anything, no matter what…

"Is something…wrong, Annabeth?" I asked carefully. I was truly afraid to hear the answer.

"Y-yes." That's when a lump formed inside my throat.

I was even afraid to meet her eyes. They were full of an unusual and unnatural sense of sadness. It was almost as if she was told to stab me, but didn't want to do it…

"Percy, you know I…like you very much. But, sometimes—in life—that isn't always enough. Sometimes…a girl…or sometimes even a guy. They need more than just 'liking someone a lot.' And…I think I've found someone who gives me that missing part of that. And the worst part is…it isn't you."

Ok…she can now proceed to stab me. I couldn't _believe _what I was hearing. What could I have done wrong? I was doing so well up until now…we both seemed so happy. This is the woman who ties me to the mortal world. Without her, I'm nowhere _near_ as invincible as Achilles. She can't just leave me for another…guy. That's it. Some bastard has come and taken away my Annabeth. If I find out who this guy is, I swear…

"Who the hell is he?" I inquired, trying my hardest not to blow up in anger.

"C-Connor. Connor Stoll," she said, her voice breaking. She seemed so pained to tell me this, like it wasn't even her fault, or even her own consciousness wanting to do this to me. _Connor? How could he do this to me? I thought we were friends…_

"I can change for you, Annabeth. I-I love you."

Her face cringed. I guess that wasn't the best words to tell her after she broke up with me. But it wasn't a pain that spelled regret…not the one that felt bad or considered my feelings. It was one that seemed like those three words were holding her back…like they were _exactly _what she _wanted _to hear, but it was just…bad timing.

"It's not enough, Percy. Goodbye."

And she left me like, that. I watched her run off the beach and back to her cabin in tears. And then there was me. The guy who jus got dropped like a rock. I'm standing on a beach in a white t-shirt and black jacket, with a handful of flowers that seemed to die as soon as I got them. The boxed chocolate in my left hand was melting. I was just dumped by my _femme fatale_, my mortal link, and my one true love.

And it seems days upon weeks upon months have passed in that very same spot. And I _still_ love her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ok, that was a little harsh, not too original, but it really sends Percy a couple more steps closer to giving in. I'll try and update soon before the weekend ends! Thanks!**_

— _**Chris **_


	4. The Task

_**A/N: Ok, this is where things start to get into play. A big theme of this story that I'm trying to convey is the relationship between Ares and Percy. It will eventually complicate and layer itself, and eventually the hatred might dissolve. Again, I appreciate the reviews!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Ares had done it. He had broken, or at least cracked Percy Jackson. And now, all that was left was to solidify their partnership. It didn't take much to do so: talking to Aphrodite about sabotaging Annabeth from getting back into Percy's head was a piece of cake. After all, meddling with love lives for the sake of the worst was all too much fun for the Goddess of Love.

Perseus would slip eventually. Sooner or later, he would succumb to the temptation. At least according to Ares, no man, not even one as humble as the Son of Poseidon, could reject power for too long.

_I know I hate the kid, but this is wrong. _Ares thought. Of course, you couldn't possibly believe Ares would do all this by himself. The man didn't have the brains or cunning for such a plan. He's used to being controlled, after all. Kronos, his girlfriend, his father…he isn't anymore than just a mere puppet.

_I don't care what you think! _Says the voice in the God's ear. _He is key! He is one of the seven you imbecile! If he gets within SPITTING DISTANCE of the First Legion, it will be _your_ head on a spit._

The voice, of course, is one Ares must obey. She is family, and without her he wouldn't be here in a sense. She started the Titans, which started the Gods, and one of those Gods started him. After all, he _does _love his grandmother. He couldn't _possibly _deny her will.

_You've broken him. He won't listen to me. He hates me just as much as I hate him._

But maybe he's wrong. Maybe both men—Percy and Ares alike—are just…"misunderstood." Maybe, in spite of everything, they could teach each other something. Ares is tough, and Percy needs to toughen in order to cope with his loss. Percy is calm and caring, and Ares needs to learn serenity and mercy. Perhaps…in at least a few cases…the two men are perfect together. Ares as master and Percy as apprentice; or as teacher and student.

And then he looks at a portrait of his son, Deimos. He loves him like he loves all of his children, but he knows that there has to be an ultimatum. In order to please his grandmother, he must test Jackson. Of course, _everyone_ knows that he is a child of the new prophecy. He is, of course, the greatest of the age.

_You're wrong, Ares. There is another._

Another? Equal to Jackson? Ares doubts this. As much as he longs to see Perseus' freshly dead corpse, and as much as he strives to see Percy covered in his own blood at his own hand, he knows that he is perhaps the greatest demigod of the age.

_Yes, he is the greatest _Greek_ demigod, Ares. But there are more than just _Greek _demigods._

There…there is another camp. At least Ares thinks there is. But his mind has been altered by Zeus, along with the other Gods. They cannot know of that place. He's trying to remember as hard as he can…that much is true. But it's difficult to put his finger on it. It's on the tip of his tongue…

But there are more important matters to attend to. _How can I convince Perseus to join me as an apprentice? He must prove himself, _he thinks to himself. _But that damn daughter of Athena is going to get in the way! Maybe she can push him further to me…_

Ares tries his hardest to resist. As he mentioned before, this is not his intention. He doesn't want anything to do with the boy in truth. But his _grandmother _sees otherwise.

_Gaea _loves _to play with her food before she eats it._

The boy is, of course, one of the seven who must plot to ensure her downfall. And why would she want to return to her eons of sleep? Hasn't she rested enough for one lifetime?

_No, you haven't. You'll kill people. You'll kill him. And NO ONE kills the kid but me. _Ares thinks violently. In spite of everything, it is his obligation to make sure Perseus and his friends survive long enough to defeat Gaea and her army. If not, a Gigantomachy would be in the works and, like the other Gods, Ares feared that a band of campers and minor Gods wouldn't be enough.

Eventually, Percy must face Deimos himself. Ares' only task is ensuring that the boy knows what he's doing. Deimos is more of a psychological fighter, and would rather invoke terror and chaos than face his opponent directly with a sword. After all, with his charm and abilities, who really needs a blade for combat?

Ares smiles on the outside, but slowly dies on the inside. Gaea would pay for her actions. _No one _toys with the God of War and gets away with it. It would be difficult, but Ares would have to work around the obstacles in order to prepare Percy for the worst.

_He isn't alone. _

And he knows this well. Slowly, his memory would return and he would remember the camp. And then, perhaps, he would find a "partner" for Percy to spar with…and eventually, if everything goes according to plan, his _ally _against Gaea. After all, everyone needs help sometimes. Even the great Perseus Jackson.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Poseidon's Cabin<strong>_

If you had just been dumped by the woman you loved, you'd probably be as angered as Percy. Although, being you, you probably wouldn't be churning the water in your saltwater spring like a raging tsunami…with nothing more or less than your mind. But that happens to be the beauty of being a child of Poseidon.

All Percy could think about was trashing his room like a drugged rock star in a hotel. And the numerous visitors asking what he did wrong didn't help either. _Oh, now it was his fault_. Not only did people blame him for why Annabeth was so depressed, but most—especially females—assumed he moved on rather quickly. He lost count of how many girls asked him out after the 10th daughter of Aphrodite…and one guy, which was a memory he didn't care to revisit.

All Percy _really _cared about was release. He didn't want to hurt anymore. It had been days, and he still hurt. _I'm the savior of Olympus! _He thought. _I can't let some girl distract me!_

But he couldn't help it. He needed something to get his mind off of things, but all camp reminded him of was her. Sword-fighting, eating, Counselor meetings…he saw her face everywhere, even when it wasn't there physically. So he stayed there, like a good little boy, lying in his cabin, thinking of all the things he wanted to do with Annabeth. Go to school with her, marry her, even have children with the woman…the thought of a little boy running around with black hair and gray eyes, doing math problems at the kitchen table and drinking 10 glasses of water made him chuckle a little to himself.

"I could make the pain go away," said a deep voice, belonging to a large figure that somehow found his way into Percy's cabin. If Percy was any more detached, he could've sworn it was another fan girl…

But then he thought realistically. The largest girl in camp, Clarisse, would never give him the time of day. It had to have been a man. His presence seemed…violent and warlike. He smelled of sweat and anger (if that emotion had a smell). His build was familiar, as was his voice…and then it hit him. All the characteristics lead to one possible outcome.

_Ares._

"What the hell do you want?" Percy snarled in pure anger. "I'm not in the mood for your crap."

"Ooh, Mr. Feisty. Truth is I don't care about your mood. Listen, and it might just change."

Percy did as he was told, reluctantly, and sat up to look at the Deity. Strange, for a God, the son of Poseidon showed little to no respect. He simply said nothing, and positioned himself to align with Ares' gaze.

"I hear you're a little heartbroken," Ares said, with false sympathy. "I can help with that. I have something for you…Something to…get your mind off of things."

"I would NEVER help you with anything, you prick!" Percy growled.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE, PUNK. I don't take to disrespect very kindly. In fact, you're looking for a smack in the mouth."

_That must be what he says to his girlfriends. _Percy thought. _Promiscuous, wife-beating douchebag._

"I can hear you, idiot."

Percy looked down, slightly embarrassed. He wasn't afraid to be disintegrated though. Not by Ares. At least if he was, he would be released from his misery.

"I want to help you, Jackson. I promised you two things. You _will_ lose everything—you lost your girlfriend, and you'll most likely lose your friends and family. But…you will be powerful enough to do what's right, and what must be done."

Percy looked up to Ares, intrigued. "And what is it that must be done?"

"We have a new enemy. Someone that you may or may not know. But you're one of those seven that that the redhead mentioned in her new prophecy."

"'The Seven Greatest.' Lovely. What is it that _you _want from me?"

Ares chuckled. He knew that whatever he was saying was somehow working. Percy was growing closer and closer, slowly but surely giving in…

"I want you to trust me. I can teach you the things Fish-Head can't. I can teach you endurance, power, and tactic, though anger. It's a selective emotion you know. It doesn't blind you. It only makes you…stronger."

Percy thought for a moment. Whatever Ares was planning seemed rather important. But he wasn't sure if he could trust a man who hated him…a man who wanted him dead. Then he thought of Annabeth. He could do this, and then forget about her. In the heat of battle, and in the heat of quests, he could focus on something else entirely. And besides, Percy had longed to feel like a hero again. It was a good feeling…people loving you, screaming your name, looking up to you for inspiration…

"So…you want me to be…your apprentice?"

"Now you're talking my language. I will give you tasks. Some will be hard, and some will be moderate. But _none_ of them will be easy. But I figured you'd be up to the challenge. And, just to make sure there's something in it for you, I'll get her back."

"A-Annabeth?"

"Yep. It doesn't hurt to be the boyfriend of the Goddess of Love."

Now Percy was tempted. He could be the hero, and get the woman he loved back. Seemed like a small price to pay for happiness. After all, it wouldn't be anything bad he was doing. It would be beneficial to the Camp _and _the Gods…

…But what would he be giving up? His friends, family, and respect? He didn't want things to end tragically for him like the other heroes. He didn't want to betray his loved ones like Hercules did to Zoë. He wanted to be different.

But maybe he didn't have to betray anyone. Ares didn't ask him that. He asked him to complete tasks, in order to defeat a "new enemy." None of It seemed bad at all.

"I do this for you…and Annabeth comes back to me?"

"You have…my word."

The words almost slipped out of his mouth like he was regurgitating. He wanted badly to say yes, but something was holding him back. He barely liked this man, let alone would he ever work for him. And then, once again, he thought of beautiful Annabeth. Her blond hair, gray eyes, independent nature…she was everything to him. He'd do anything for her…even this.

"I will…do whatever you ask."

Ares almost happy-danced out of the cabin and back. _His _plan was working, not Gaea's. Percy trusted _him_, not Gaea. Maybe, just maybe, he could save Percy while he still had the chance…

"Excellent. Now, know this. In order to complete these tasks, you must go behind other God's backs as well. Starting with Aphrodite. Take your sword and don't be afraid to use force if need be. You will steal her Elixir from her room on Olympus."

"Will she know? It isn't wise to steal from your girlfriend, Ares."

"She CANNOT find out, under any circumstances!" Ares barked. "If she does, the worst could happen. Or the best."

"The best?" Percy inquired.

"My guess is, she will punish you, kill you, or seduce you."

"Seduce me?"

"Yes. And for your information, _that_ is the worst."

Percy thought for a second. He always prized himself on his ability to show no emotion for the Goddess of Love. How could she possibly seduce _him_?

"Go now. First thing in the morning, you report to Chiron and notify him. You are now the official Agent of Olympus. All that you do is crucial. Sever all ties to the people you once new, and do not be afraid to make new friends."

"And what of Annabeth?"

"She is nothing to you as of now. Hell, you'll end up needing to seduce a LOT of women during these tasks. She can't hold you back anymore."

Percy gripped Riptide in his pocket. First he was the _savior of Olympus_, and now he was the official _Agent of Olympus_.

"It will be done, Ares."

Percy walked off outside to start his packing, brushing past a quite satisfied God of War.

"Percy?" Ares stopped him.

The son of Poseidon turned to face his "master", with a look of questioning on his face. "Yes, Ares?"

"This is not an easy task. Breaking into Olympus is only half of it. Stealing from the Goddess of Love is extremely difficult. If you are caught, it could sabotage this entire operation. No one knows that you serve me. Understand?"

Percy nodded, and headed for the door as Ares vanished. The task seemed rather simple. Find an entrance to Olympus, find your way to Aphrodite's room, and take her Elixir. How hard could that be? But unfortunately, Percy was an expert bullshitter.

_No one can B.S. a bullshitter._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: That was the beginning of Percy's adventure. Unfortunately, for Percy, stealing form Aphrodite is harder than he imagined. Slowly, things will get harder for him, while his and Ares' relationship begins to layer. The next chapter will be up soon!**_

_**Thanks! – Chris**_


	5. The Vial

_**A/N: I am really excited to write this new chapter and I wanted to post it quickly because my ideas were really flowing, and all of this positive feedback is really helping! By the way, as far as I'm concerned, this is the most fun I'll have in the story because it deals a lot with teamwork and espionage. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

_The next day…_

Percy ran to the Big House, in search of Chiron, with a backpack in tow. He had to complete this task quickly and efficiently if he wanted to prove himself to Ares. After this, he'd only be a step closer to getting his beloved Annabeth back.

Running as fast as he could, he swiftly barged in the door, surprising Chiron and Mr. D alike (Percy was usually never awake this early in the morning). He looked eager to leave camp, but the overall atmosphere he presented was a little unnerving to the centaur and his Camp Director.

"Chiron, I need to leave camp," Percy said simply. He looked a bit confident and somewhat determined; as if no was not an answer he'd be willing to accept. "NOW."

The centaur studied Perseus intently, disbelieving in his reason for early departure. He trotted lightly up to the boy. He looked _terrible._ His eyes were unusually darker than usual, and his skin paled. Chiron almost opted to ask if he was infected or sick.

"For what, boy? Have you…had a dream or vision?"

"No…I have to tell you something, Chiron. But no one can know but you and Mr. D."

Little did Percy know that darling Annabeth had woken up and followed him there. She sat quietly in front of the Big House entrance, hiding herself from the trio and eavesdropping.

Chiron backed up, stroking his small beard and listened. Mr. D. took another sip of Coke and leaned in, as if he were listening to a Ghost story.

"Ares visited me last night. He—asked me to do something. Something that neither of he or I are sure I can do. _Tasks_, if you will. He's going to teach me things my father can't, but I have to provide a service for him in return. You're looking…at the new Agent of Olympus."

Mr. D almost choked on his coke. He performed a spit take and eyed Percy with awe. "Percy…we haven't had one of those in…a long, long time. The last one was…"

Percy leaned in, prompting Dionysus to continue. He looked frightened, as if mentioning it would send him into Tartarus. He blurted, but in a hushed tone:

"Hercules."

Percy sat back into a chair, trying not to lose his "cool." Ares had placed him in to same exact position as Zeus' favorite son…the one he has _always _been compared to. In fact, it had seemed Perseus was heading down the same exact path.

All the while, Annabeth remained sitting outside the Big House, withholding a gasp from her loud enough for her to get caught. She of all people knew where this was heading. Percy would die like Hercules did, and immortality may not be an option for the son of Poseidon.

"So, where is it you must go?" Chiron asked, hoping he would not say Olympus. He was far from right.

"Olympus…I have to steal Aphrodite's Elixir," Percy reluctantly said. Looking up at Chiron's face, he knew that wasn't something the centaur wanted to hear. After all, the last time something was stolen from a God, they experienced a war.

"Percy…this is a very dangerous task the God of War has presented to you," he said, his voice breaking. Many people, including Percy, knew of Aphrodite's Elixir…and her wrath should it ever be taken away from her. Both the Centaur and the God feared for Percy's safety…even if the God of Wine, who had a notable distaste for heroes, seemed rather concerned.

"Dangerous or not, I have to get into Olympus tonight."

* * *

><p><em><span>At the Airport…<span>_

Percy clutched his ticket in his hand. He had been scheduled for a mid-day flight to Greece…the only known entrance to Olympus that _couldn't _be closed off. Percy waited around in the airport until he boarded his flight, his pen in his pocket.

On the flight, Percy sat in his seat listening to music. Not once did he think of the mission at hand. He was more of an impulsive-type of adventurer.

Then, out of nowhere, a mist of rainbow "dust" appeared in front of him. _An Iris message. _

"O Iris, I accept this message," he whispered, trying not to wake the sleeping girl next to him. _Note to self: get that girl's number before the flight ends._

Ares appeared in front of him. His expression was considerably less violent and angry than usual. "Perseus. Nice to see you've been seated well. First class, a blanket…oh, and that girl you're next to? You're welcome."

"You did this? You sat her here?"

"Yeah…something decent to look at while you wait. You can thank me later. Now listen: the entrance is in Greece, but it is NOT found through the mountain. It's actually located in Titania Hotel, on Panepistimiou Street, in Athens. Ask for Maria, and tell her: _Ouranos._ She'll know what you mean, and she will direct you to the entrance. Got it?"

"Got it. And once I'm inside?"

"Ignore the council. I'll be there in the meeting too, to buy you some time. Aphrodite will most likely be excused, and that's when you distract her to her room."

"Distract her how?"

"Use that charm of yours. But _no _physical contact…use that only as a _last resort._ She's still my girlfriend. And you better pray to _every _God on that council that it doesn't come to that."

"Ok, understood. Last resort…but use my charm."

"The Elixir is in her case of perfumes. It has a special, metallic pink box. The aroma will be very powerful, so try not to be affected by it. Oh, and Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to die on the first day, alright?"

Percy laughed quietly to himself. "Glad you care _so_ much, bro."

"_Don't _call me that."

* * *

><p><em><span>The Airport in Greece…<span>_

When Percy landed, after getting that girl's number, he looked out the window to see what was considered his home front: _Athens._ It was gorgeous. The buildings were tall and the atmosphere was friendly. He loved everything he saw, and the people he saw boarding planes stared at him, as if they sensed he was one of them. He was especially popular with Greek women.

Then he saw it. It was large, high, and above all beautiful. _Titania Hotel. _The only thing left to do was find a way there. How would he do it New York? _Taxi_, of course.

The taxi ride was undeniably long, scary, fast, and life-threatening. The driver, at one point, ran over a hot dog stand and sent smoking wieners in every direction. Percy was holding his chest, desperately trying to regulate his heartbeat. _Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. Hmm…I smell cooked pork. Oh, that's right…_

Luckily, Percy had reached the hotel in one piece (a feat he had previously thought was impossible). Getting in was the hard part: there were so many people walking up and down the sidewalks. It had taken him a good five minutes before he had reached the front doors. Then, finding Maria was a problem as well. There were multiple secretaries tending to handfuls of people, and they all looked similar. Percy deciphered the name tags on the women's name-tags, and they all read something different such as "Lisa", "Susan", "Carley" and "Jennifer." But there was no Maria to be found.

But fortunately, finding the portal to Olympus wasn't hard either. Not long after searching for Maria, Percy eyed a golden and silver door at the end of the hallway, sporting a **Ω** symbol in its center. _If that isn't the door to Olympus, then my name isn't Jacob Bobowitz. And it's not._

Soon enough, Percy made his way down the long, winding hallway. The door illuminated the area with bright golden and white twinkles of light. Standing in front of the portal made Percy feel…_powerful_.

Slowly, carefully, he placed his hands on the doorknob, trying to make sure no one knew he was breaking the rules. But after all, he was now working for a man who broke the rules constantly. Surely he had some tricks of his own…up his _own_ sleeves.

Opening the door made Percy lurch forward. He was nervous, after all…demigods weren't allowed in Olympus because of what _he_ did. If Zeus spotted him, he'd be disintegrated on the spot.

But that wasn't his concern. He needed to get Aphrodite's Elixir and fast. _Get in, get out_. But first he had to get to the home of the Gods. Feeling weak from his lack of sleep, Percy found his way to a nectar and ambrosia stand, called _Epikinonia's_. Percy's hard-wired brain picked this up immediately. _Epikinonia means "communication" in Greek, _Percy thought. _Communication…commune…HERMES!_

Immediately, the caretaker of the stand morphed, wearing a white toga and winged helmet, holding a caduceus.

"Percy!" Hermes said joyously. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Lucky guess?"

"You know you shouldn't be here. Zeus has forbidden it."

"I'm looking for something. Something…pink."

"You of all people should know what happened the last time a handsome, well-liked demigod stole from the Gods, Mr. Jackson."

Percy looked up to Hermes, whose face had just been ambushed by a flurry of unhappiness. Of course the God would still be grieving over the loss of his favorite son, Luke Castellan.

"Hermes…please. It's for a better cause than you even care to realize. What is the quickest way into Aphrodite's bedroom?"

"Heh…_her_, I believe," Hermes joked.

"Seriously."

"There's a hallway right outside of the throne room. Her room is halfway down…pink door. Be careful, please."

And with that, Percy shoved off to the throne room, using stealth and his entire prowess as he eluded the sight of many Gods, nymphs, and other creatures. After making his way to the outside of the throne room, he managed to stay silent as the Gods communed. He looked over to Ares' throne, where the God of War sat, staring back at his apprentice. He winked at Percy, and placed his finger in front of his mouth, signaling him to keep quiet as he bought him some time.

Percy sat, watching as the Gods seemed to get closer and closer to arguing once more over the war.

"It seems as soon as we get some rest, another enemy threatens us," Hades said. Though he still did not own a throne on the council, the Gods had still opted to include his insight on the situation.

"I am aware, brother," Poseidon replied, grimly. "But the question we all face is, how can we defeat an enemy as powerful as Gaea? She's the very Earth our children walk on."

Zeus sat in silence, contemplating the situation. "WE would need demigods. Maybe just one. A strong, powerful one, who could go places other demigods couldn't."

Athena's eyebrows rose. "And by powerful, you mean one of the children of the Big Three?"

All of the Gods' heads turned slightly. They all knew what Zeus and his brothers were thinking…_who_ they were thinking about.

"He denied us once. What makes you think he'll say yes this time?" Apollo inquired.

Zeus sighed. "Maybe being a God isn't the answer. But maybe…just maybe…he could take _his _place."

All of the Gods' heads now turned down completely. For Perseus Jackson to replace Hercules as the Agent of Olympus was a great responsibility that not one of them believed the Son of Poseidon could handle.

Athena sat up. "What will he tell the camp? The _Agent of Olympus_ is a story that no one knows about…even my own children."

"Chiron knows," Hermes said. Percy was surprised at how fast he popped into the throne room. "Surely he will grant Perseus permission to fulfill out missions, should he accept."

Now it was Ares turn. He cleared his throat, and Aphrodite turned in his direction and leaned. The other Gods then followed suit.

"Um, the kid is more then ready, Zeus," Ares said. "But he'll need a teacher."

Suddenly a roar of conversation erupted in the throne room. Every single God suggested themselves as the most fit to teach Percy what he needed to know. Finally Ares yelled over them.

"PEOPLE! RELAX!" he bellowed. "_I_ will teach him."

Hephaestus laughed aloud, and smirked at his brother. "Try again, idiot. The boy _hates _you."

"And everyone _else _hates you, _Hephie_. You look like you came out of mom and hit the wall."

Hephaestus shot a nasty insult in Greek, and soon Ares followed and the two began cursing each other in an ancient language. Percy gathered that this must've been Ares' distraction, so he darted down the hall while the rest's eyes were focused on the bickering brothers.

It wasn't hard to spot. Aphrodite's room, of course, had to have the prettiest and pinkest door. Percy lightly twisted the doorknob, and immediately succumbed to the aroma in her room….Lilac, Roses, Chanel No. 5…they all erupted in his nostrils.

_Jackson…Remember what I told you! Ignore the smells! They'll charm you!_

Percy tried his hardest to resist, but the perfumes smelled so…_intoxicating_.

_Percy! Stop! The perfumes are treated as her room's security! If someone intrudes while she's gone, they get stronger and stronger until you get knocked out! HOLD YOUR NOSE!_

Percy lifted his hand and plugged his nose, just as he was told to do. Immediately, the smells went away and Percy was able to function once more.

Percy patted himself on the back, mentally, and made his way to Aphrodite's perfume shelf. _Pink metal case, pink metal case… _he thought. Once he got his hands on it, he could leave and get back to camp, safe and sound.

Then he spotted it. Pink, metallic, and downright beautiful…even for a stupid box. Percy snatched it and took the vial out of the case, then placed the case back on the shelf as a temporary decoy. For some reason, he felt compelled to read the vial. On the side, it said:

_WARNING: Anyone man or woman who consumes this liquid will experience intense lu__st for the one they most desire. Handle with caution._

_Definitely sounds like Aphrodite_, he thought. His thoughts, unfortunately, were interrupted by a particularly seductive-looking Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty.

"Percy Jackson," she cooed. "I honestly didn't expect you to be _waiting _for me when I got back."

"Save your breath, Aph. I'm not here for that."

"Cute nickname. Mind if I keep it?"

Percy tried his hardest to slip the vial into his pocket without being noticed. After all, he knew Aphrodite would be staring in that direction…

"So what _does_ bring you to my bedroom, Mr. Jackson?"

"I wanted to…invite you somewhere."

"Ooh, a date?"

"Not on your life."

"No need to be rude. An invite to what, dare I ask?"

"Olympian…Ball. They're having one next week," Percy lied not-so-smoothly. After all, there was a certain forced innocence on Aphrodite's face that made it nearly impossible for him to lie to her.

"So…like a date?"

"If I say 'date', will you stop hitting on me?"

She flashed Percy her signature smile. "No promises, cutie."

_Nice save, kid. There's hope for you yet. _Ares voice echoed in Percy's head. _Now, keep using that charm to get your ass outta there._

"So, Aphrodite," Percy said flirtatiously (or at least as best as he could manage). "You know there is _something _you could do for me."

Aphrodite's eyes lit up. She loved this game…mostly because it was _hers_. He may have been hot to her, but she wasn't about to let Percy Jackson make her nervous.

"Mhmm…and what would that be?"

"What do you say, you get me out of Olympus without ol' Lightning Lad knowing?"

Her eyebrows rose slightly. "What's in it for me?"

Percy gathered all his confidence and strode up to her. Luckily, he had grown recently, and was an inch or two above her. He now had her up against her _own _wall.

"I'd make it worth your while after that dance next week."

Aphrodite felt her chest thump. Not many mortals or demigods are this forward with her.

_Good, Punk. Keep pushing. But remember! MINE._

"I…I can send you back to camp. O-Ok?"

"Perfect…kinda like you."

* * *

><p>At the next moment, Percy found himself in the Big House in front of a very confused Chiron and Mr. D. The two camp leaders stared at a grinning Percy, who was standing in the middle of the room.<p>

"How was it?" Dionysus asked him. "Any luck?"

Percy took out the small, pink vial from his pocket, and Chiron studied it with a blank expression. He then smiled at the boy.

"Congratulations, Perseus. You did well."

"And you have mail." Dionysus said, handing Percy a package with his name on the tag. Percy opened it carefully, and in it he found a silver pen, which sported a small note.

_Dear Percy,_

_Not bad for your first day. I'll have you know that I'm rather impressed…you even got Aphrodite to stutter her words. So I got you this pen. Just know that if anything happens to Riptide, you can use this. But ONLY use it if something happens to your sword. It was built…without permission. You're welcome._

_Ares._

Percy smiled to himself. Apparently, he was a formidable apprentice. But something else was at the bottom of the box. After digging for a few seconds, Percy found a small stone and a picture of two birds. He understood the symbolism almost immediately.

_Two birds with one stone. _And something told him that his next mission would require just that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Wow! Sorry about the long period between this and the last update! I was on vacation. But now the next one is up, and the next one should be coming up VERY soon. Read and Review!**_

_**- Chris**_


	6. The Party

_**A/N: This chapter will be a little bit mushy, because it'll focus A LOT on Percy and Ares after the former's recent success. And it may be a bit short. Friend/Friend, "Bros before Hoes" love only! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV<span>

Lights flashed and music boomed from the Zeus' Cabin. Luckily, Chiron allowed the Cabin to be used for a "welcome back" party for Percy. After all, it was the biggest Cabin in the camp.

Inside, there was dancing, games, and the ever-loved teenage drama. Percy was a little weary because everyone was invited, meaning he would either run into Annabeth, or be eaten alive by every girl at camp.

Unfortunately, it was the former.

While dancing and flirting with a daughter of Apollo, Percy saw Annabeth talking to some son of Hermes (not either of the Stolls). A spark, or maybe more of a nuclear explosion of jealousy built up within him…the boy was talking, making her laugh…even dancing with her—_very _closely.

Percy had to escape and think, so he offered to go get his "date", Vanessa, a drink. Unfortunately, Annabeth had been getting a drink of her own. Percy tried his hardest not to strike conversation, but he didn't have to since she said the first word.

"Hey."

"H-hey."

"Nice party."

"Thanks."

"Can I—talk to you about something?"

"Um…sure."

"Not here. We have to be alone."

At that, Annabeth grasped Percy's hand and led him to the side of the cabin, between Zeus' and Hera's. Since they were close together, the space often served as a rendition of a dark alley in Manhattan. She let go of his hand, and leaned gently against the Cabin wall, looking up at her ex-boyfriend.

"Percy…I know about you being the Agent of Olympus. I heard you and Chiron talking."

Percy felt his heart skip a beat. Of course she would've found out, one way or another. She turned his head to look at hers, and there was a deep level of concern in her striking gray eyes.

"Percy…this is dangerous. Please…you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"I don't have much else, Chase. You kicked my heart in the ass, and I wouldn't expect you to understand any of this. What did I do wrong again? Never mind, don't answer that. Guess I was just a phase for you, huh?"

"Percy—"

"Have fun at my party, Wise Girl. Your date's waiting."

The words sliced their way through Percy's lips, making him feel terrible. He threw his drink on the ground violently in front of her, splashing her jeans, and walked away in disgust for hurting the woman he loved.

The party continued on. Percy danced with Vanessa, Drew, and even some Hunters who came to visit (after all, not all of them hated him). Virtually any girl who could strike jealously through Annabeth Chase, he would dance and flirt with them.

And he hated himself for it.

* * *

><p>Apparently there was a "God" section of the party, and Percy invited all who could attend. Every single God and Goddess on the Olympian council was sitting in the lounge, except Ares who was waiting for a perfect moment to speak with Percy alone. As he walked past the area, he noticed Athena staring at him with daggers, Apollo raising his glass to him, Zeus nodding in reluctant approval (although it was barely noticeable), and Poseidon flashing him a smile. Hades sat in silence, seeing Percy for only a moment and slightly ushering his head upwards as if he were saying, "hey."<p>

Then he noticed Hephaestus in the corner of the party, sitting with Aphrodite and Ares, waving his hand back and forth telling Percy to come and talk with them. Percy nodded, and then strode up to the trio, trying his best to smile and forget about his run-in with Annabeth a few minutes earlier.

"Lord Hephaestus," Percy, said, bowing. "Lord Ares. _Lady Aphrodite._"

"Ooh, he italicized my name!"

"What?" the two Gods asked.

"Oh, nothing."

Percy sat down across from the three Gods, turning the chair backwards and leaning over it casually. "Let's try and be informal about this. Get comfortable, you know? Enjoying the party?"

The three Gods nodded, followed by Ares softly grunting and handing his apprentice a drink. "So…how does it feel, Jackson?"

"How does what feel, sir?"

"You know. How does it feel being one of the most powerful, trusted and respected demigods to ever walk the earth? Ya know, the big-shot?"

"It feels fantastic, sir."

"Yes you are…" Aphrodite murmured dreamily. Percy ignored her, and took a sip of his drink while still maintaining eye-contact with Ares and Hephaestus.

"You know, Percy, you caused quite a scare for the council last term," Hephaestus said calmly. "What with you rejecting immortality and all."

"It was the right thing to do, Lord Hephaestus."

The blacksmith God eyed the sea-spawn skeptically, waiting for him to change his mind, but to no avail. Luckily, Ares sat up and changed the subject quickly enough.

"So, I trust you got the symbol I left for you in the mail?" he asked, prompting a "yes" from Percy. He hadn't thought the boy was that dimwitted, after all.

"Yes. Two birds with one stone. I'm guessing I have to complete two tasks on one mission, right?"

"Whataya know? The kid's got a head after all."

"I may be 'Seaweed Brain', sir, but my brain ain't made of seaweed."

…_That actually makes sense..._ Hephaestus thought to himself.

Ares cleared his throat. "Well, Deimos has asked me to tell you that he…wants to face you himself. You'll have to fight him in person."

"Ok, that seems easy enough. Then what?"

"He's taken my chariot," Ares began, "for the millionth time. I need you to defeat him, retrieve my chariot, and then take it to Athena's temple. And steal the original Aegis."

"And you're comfortable telling this to me in front of your brother and girlfriend? Who just so happen to be Gods as well?"

"They won't tell a soul."

Percy scratched his chin and thought hard. Taking form Aphrodite was easy enough. She hadn't noticed a thing. But taking Athena's prized shield, Aegis? That was something else entirely. And worst of all, Percy was still uninformed as to what Aphrodite's Elixir would be used for.

But it was for the better. In spite of everything bad that had happened to him in life, and everything that was kept from him, he was still the good guy. Still the _hero_.

"It will be done, _Ares_," Percy said, with a charming smile playing across his lips.

Ares grunted in approval, and raised his glass to Percy as the Gods and demigod drank the last of their drinks.

As Aphrodite winked at Percy, and left with her husband to mingle, Ares sat still with Percy across from him. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it just as quickly.

"Something on your mind?" Percy asked curiously.

"No."

"_Secrets, secrets are no fun, unless they're shared with every-!"_

"PISS OFF."

The two sat in awkward silence. Percy kept gazing up, waiting for the God to strike up a conversation, but apparently he didn't really have much to say. So, naturally, Percy broke the silence.

"I want to thank you, Ares."

"For what, kid?"

"For…for looking out for me. Without you, I'd probably be in Godly jail for intruding Olympus last night."

Ares scoffed. "You did alright."

"Um…I never asked you. What's up with you and your brother? You're supposed to love each other."

Ares stared off, avoiding eye-contact with Percy. Even he, being completely straight and platonic with the boy, knew that one gaze into the famous sea-green eyes would pry out any piece of information their owner desired.

"Ok," he began softly, "so I'm not the best brother in the world. Yes, I stole his wife. But is it my fault that _she_ doesn't love him? No. Talk to her about that. I don't hate any of my family. I love all of them on some level. But my nature just…won't let me show it."

Percy looked down, starting to understand the God of War a little bit better with each sentence that passed by.

"Growing up as a kid, I was powerful. I was, and still am the _God of War_. I just felt like it was my job to win at everything. In my mind, if I wasn't first, I was last. Ever seen Talladega Nights? Anyways, I guess that got to my head. Aphrodite strolled in Olympus, and she was—again, still _is_—the hottest thing up there. Should I have taken her away from Heph? No. I admit that. I don't agree with mother. _Someone _has to love the guy. He's considered ugly, crippled, and socially depraved. That can get tough. But I act like a pissed off teenager ninety percent of the time because I still feel like being the best is what I have to do. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," Percy said in a hushed tone, almost in a whisper, "it actually does. But it doesn't make it right."

"Everyone has their personal demons, kid," Ares laughed. "Except you of course. You're the poster-child."

"Heh…I don't know about that."

"So what's up with you, then? Why _are_ you so perfect all of the time?"

Percy breathed in, still laughing to himself. "I'm not perfect, Ares. No one is. I'm temperamental, oblivious to other's feelings—"

"And a die-hard romantic?"

"HA-HA. It always comes back to this. Look, I'm not Mr. Perfect. I respect women because they _deserve _to be respected. They're more powerful than some of them even realize. _That's _where I disagree with my father and uncles. My mother was treated like crap by my first step-father, and I wasn't about to let myself turn into _that_. As for being loyal, if you make a promise to a friend, you KEEP it…that's a virtue. Bravery? Natural. Strength and status? Natural again. And good looks? Well, that caught even _me_ off guard."

Percy and Ares shared a laugh. The first in years. Actually, it most likely _was_ their fist laugh together. Ares leaned in, magically conjured another drink for Percy, and then handed it to him.

"For some reason," Ares responded, "I'm beginning to even doubt why I hated you in the first place, Punk."

Percy smiled at that, and raised his glass to Ares as the two shared a toast. "To us, Lord Ares. And to those like us."

"Damn few…_Percy_. Damn few."

The two men sat and drank, gaining a new-found respect for one another. Ares was surprised that he was taking a liking to this child, and Percy felt the same. They were supposed to _despise_ each other, right? Not enjoy each other's company.

And yet, the two preferred _this _relationship much more. Two champions, who would soon remember each other as the rarest type of champions there were:

Champions of Peace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: YAY! FRIENDSHIP! I'm really proud of this chapter because not many people delve into the psychosis of Ares and how he acts! After all, the number one rule to teamwork is knowing each other's strengths and weaknesses! Read and Review! Next chapter will be up soon! **_

_**- Chris**_


	7. The Skirmish

_**A/N: Hope you liked the last chapter! This one will be a lot more serious. Also, you'll get the real action you've been waiting for! As each chapter flows into the next, the story gets much less tongue-in-cheek and starts becoming deeper. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV<span>

"_Just like me," a man said over a panting body, which was kneeling down in a pool of blood. "You asked for this. I trusted you. Thought you could handle it. And like a tissue, you allowed me to use you and throw you away. I pity you."_

_The boy kneeling before Ares had been forced into that state, obviously. His clothes were tattered and his face was covered in beads of sweat. He was practically begging for salvation, hoping someone would swoop in and slay the monster in front of him. But it wasn't always a monster. It used to be a man he trusted._

_When the boy failed to answer, the hooded man would kick him and throw him around, causing the pools of blood to grow more and more._

"_I WAS A FOOL TO TRUST YOU!" the man yelled, his voice breaking. "I WANTED TO HELP YOU! __**I ONLY WANTED TO HELP! **__BUT INSTEAD, YOU CHOSE HER! THAT SPAWN OF ATHENA! SHE MAKES YOU WEAK! LESS OF A MAN! PRAY I DON'T KILL YOU NOW!"_

_The boy lay silent on the floor. He was on the verge of death now, and had no more energy to fight. He looked over his shoulder, gazing at his surroundings. Though no words came out, he wanted to scream to the heavens when he saw her: an almost lifeless body lying opposite him on the other end of the room, her blonde hair messy and her gray eyes barely open. Around her laid a shorter boy, with black messy hair and olive-tinted skin that grew paler with each passing second, and a tanned boy that he didn't recognize. The boy had blond hair and tattoos on his arm, and was crawling towards the other two, desperate to save them from death before him._

_The boy that was being beaten turned his head back to the other end of his body, and tried to get up._

"_I-I am n-nothing l-like you," he croaked, gripping the silver pen that lay beside him. "I-I trusted you t-too. YOU failed m-me."_

"_You are EXACTLY like me. I TAUGHT you that way. And now you know NOTHING else. I made you…__**the perfect warrior**__."_

"_BY KILLING THE PEOPLE I LOVE! YOU ARE NO MENTOR OF MINE!"_

"_You stole my girl. Remember THAT?"_

"_SHE kissed ME. I wouldn't do that to y-you. I love HER." The boy pointed to the unconscious blonde girl on the floor._

"_Well, an eye for an eye. You take mine, I take yours…literally."_

_The man raised a blade and grabbed the girl, earning an outburst from the boy. "NOOO!" he yelled, activating the silver pen, which transformed into a silver trident. Intercepting the man's swing, the boy managed to release the man's grip on his lover, and the two held their weapons in place, locked and in each other's faces._

"_LAY A FINGER ON HER, AND I RIP YOU APART WITH MY BARE HANDS."_

"_Go ahead. I dare you."_

_Without warning, the man kneed the boy in his gut, causing him to fall to the floor again. Defeated, the boy dropped his trident and lay there, caressing his love firmly in his arms as he awaited punishment._

"_She'll wake up in HELL," the man spat, raising his blade. "Goodbye, Perseus Jackson."_

_The boy looked down at the girl, tears streaming down his cheeks now. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. I promised you, and…I failed. Forgive me, please…_

"_Forgive me…" _

_The last thing the boy felt was a pain in the small of his back, and then everything went dark._

* * *

><p>Percy woke with a start, panting and gasping for breath. He had slept shirtless that night, and was covered in beads of sweat. He cupped his face in his hands, regulating his heartbeat. Running fingers through his now rough and sticky black hair, he got up and walked outside the cabin. It was the weekend, and tonight the Big House lounge was open for campers, new and old, who had trouble sleeping.<p>

Percy grudgingly dragged himself into the lounge, searching high and low for something to drink. Walking over to the snack area, he found a brown-haired boy standing near the kitchen island, drinking a soda. He had to have been a new camper, as he did not look a day over 14.

Percy walked over into the kitchen, scratching his head, and then yawned. While stretching, he involuntarily flexed his muscles and cracked his elbows, causing the boy to turn and notice him.

"Can't sleep?"

"How'd you tell?"

"Because you're not sleeping. It's five o' clock in the morning."

"Oh. Well, we all kinda partied hard-y last night."

"MOST of us."

"Couldn't come?"

"I came, I had fun…until the Ares cabin decided to 'initiate' the first-year campers."

"Damn. Sorry, bud. If they try anything with you, come find me. They won't mess with a kid whose friends with me."

The boy chuckled and sighed. "And who exactly _is_ you?"

"Percy Jackson."

At that, the boy choked and spit out his orange soda, causing Percy to drop the cup he had picked up.

"Y-you're Percy Jackson? _The _Percy Jackson?"

"You seem to be a fan. Couldn't tell it was me?"

"I thought you were…younger."

Percy took a glass from the cupboard and used it as a mirror. The boy had a point. Percy had looked exhausted, and hadn't shaved in weeks, giving him a light shadow across his face. With all that against him, he was also about 6'1 now, making him look as though he were in his twenties.

"I just turned sixteen in August. But being me takes away from my natural, young-looking face I guess. I've been under a lot of stress."

"Heh…thirsty? There's some soda in the fridge," the boy said, smiling in admiration. The boy had looked up to Percy ever since he came to camp. He was undeniably his favorite demigod hero.

"So what's your name?" Percy asked while pouring some soda into the cup in his hands.

"Timothy, son of Hecate."

"Hecate, eh? Can you do magic?"

Timothy responded with levitating Percy's cup from out of his hands, then lifting the soda from out of it, suspending the liquid high above his head. While suspending the liquid, he caused the soda to glow with vibrant, almost neon rainbow colors in a way that would be suicidal for an epileptic person. Percy grinned.

"We would be perfect in a duo act on stage."

"How so?"

Immediately, Percy closed his eyes and attempted to tap into the water within the soda. Using all of his focus, he opened his eyes and began to guide the still glowing soda through the air above their heads. Then, taking his other hand, he waved each end of the soda and made it spin in a vortex above them, earning a laugh from Timothy.

"How did you _do _that?"

"Well, my dad taught me some tricks a little while ago, and—"

Before Percy could finish the thought, the boys jumped at the sound of a large explosion and blood-curdling screams…from _within _the camp.

Running outside, Percy's jaw dropped at what he saw. The entire camp was engulfed in flames, and the cabins were also being burned, one by one. There were even a few campers that were set on fire themselves, and had no water o fire extinguisher to run to.

Then, from out of the fire, walked a murderous-looking figure. He was dressed in a black leather jacket, skinny jeans, and Vans. His black hair was doused with hair gel and slightly spiked, and he had blood on his hands and running down his chin form the corner of his mouth.

"Hey, kids!" he cackled. "Where's the party? You all look…_terrified_."

_Deimos_.

Ares, the God of War, gave Percy every tip and piece of advice he chose to offer. And yet he had no decency to inform the boy that he'd be attacked on his home front without warning? Awesome. Just _awesome_.

"DEIMOS! What the hell do you think you are doing? Leave at once!"

Deimos just smirked. "Nice try Jackson. I warned you that I'd see you on the battlefield about five chapters ago." **(A/N: Deimos will break the fourth wall a lot. And keep in mind that no one knows what the hell he's talking about.)**

"What? What does that even mean?"

"Never mind what I said. I'm here to get your ass out of the way before Gaea gets really irritated with you poking in her business."

"Gaea? You're kidding."

"GODS, you're dense. Yes, _Gaea_. She's slept for _so_ long. And you and your friends are gonna try to put her back to sleep. But they can't do that. Not without YOU."

"You can't beat Percy Jackson, Deimos! He kicks all kinds of ass!" Timothy yelled in support.

"Is that so, _spawn _of Hecate?"

"Yes! Gods, Demigods, monsters, Titans, acne…sometimes pains in his pelvis! And there was one time he was in his bedroom and a spider was on the wall, so he had to—"

"Tim?"

"Yeah, Percy?"

"You don't have to give him a rundown of my weekly schedule."

"…Oh. Sorry."

Without warning, Deimos lunged at Percy and Timothy, but not without being fended off by Percy, who quickly enough activated Riptide from his pocket. Timothy ducked, screaming for Percy to "beat up the dude from Grease," while the two men's swords clashed and clanged. Percy was, for the most part, on the defensive side, while Deimos attacked him.

It was particularly easy for Deimos, as he was fueled by anger and the terror around him. After all, when you're the God of Terror, mass panic is like your drug. He was in a frenzy of fighting, and never missed a step. Percy was one of the best sword fighters in demigod history, and even _he _had trouble keeping up. Maybe because he was exhausted due to the fact that it was past 5:00 AM.

"Getting a little _rusty_, eh, Jackson?" Deimos taunted as he hopped around and parried.

Percy made no mistake, however, and started getting fancy with his moves. At one time, he twisted and blocked Deimos from behind, in an attempt to catch the God off guard. The blades moved with such speed that Timothy, who was now hiding by a bush, could barely see the swords fly by as they cut through the air.

Deimos was no fighter, but still had an advantage of being the War God's son. There was a natural talent for swordsmanship that both men had acquired, with the exception of Percy, who had actually _improved_ on his natural skill. This was most likely the only thing keeping Percy alive in battle: experience and ADHD.

The two men eventually had to slow down, because the heat emanating from the fire had dehydrated the God. Luckily, Percy had a resistance to heat and fire, due to the "water within him", something a naiad had told him about two years back. With the Son of Poseidon having the upper hand, Timothy began to cheer Percy on, giving him motivation.

Finally, with a burst of energy and a Ryu-yell, "AAIIIII-YO-KEN", Percy pushed his blade off of Deimos' sword and then flipped his sword upside down and cut Deimos' leg, causing him to stumble. When the God spit blood from his mouth and charged back at him, Percy flipped his sword right-side up and blocked his swing, finally grabbing a hold of Deimos' arm and kicking his in the chest, sending him flying into the dirt. Percy smirked at the pained God before him.

"K.O."

Timothy cheered. "YEAH! THAT'S MY _BOI _RIGHT THERE!"

Percy walked over to Deimos and grabbed the collar of his shirt and propped him up near his face. "Did Gaea send you?"

"No…I told you…my _father _told you I'd come. I have his chariot. It's parked outside the borders of the camp."

"You're OK with telling me this?" Percy said, eyeing the God skeptically just as Hephaestus had done to him at the party.

"I knew you'd beat me. I'm not stupid. But this little _skirmish_ was all just part of the plan."

"What plan?"

Before Percy could knock the answers out of him, Deimos suddenly teleported out of his grip, leaving Camp Half-Blood to burn and collapse.

"Tim, you're gonna need to tell everyone to hold their breath."

Without giving time for a response, Percy closed his eyes and centered himself, tapping into the water from the Long Island Sound. To move an entire body of water was very advanced for Percy, but it wasn't too long ago that he blew up Mt. St. Helens. So he figured this would be the next best thing.

Using all his might, and just for luck, another "Ryu-yell", Percy grabbed hold of the water from the Sound, raising it high above the camp. The crowd watched in awe as the Son of Poseidon performed his greatest feat yet: lifting a portion of the Atlantic Ocean.

Timothy's jaw dropped at what _he_ now saw: A massive wave, almost as tall as a 10-story building, hovering over the entire camp. And _Percy _was controlling it.

"THIS IS GONNA GET WET!" Percy yelled to the crowd. With one last cry of pain and an outburst of energy, Percy dropped the wave and allowed it to freely drop on top of the camp, flooding the place and taking out every single last fire. The water receded with inhuman speed, either falling down Half-Blood Hill or being absorbed by the ground. The campers, though shocked and soaked, cheered in victory as Percy dropped to his knees in relief.

When Percy lifted slightly, attempting to get back on his feet, a flash of light blinded his partially opened eyes. When he re-opened them, before him sat Ares' famed War Chariot, which was tied to two majestic, albeit _enormous_, horses snorting fire from their snouts.

When Percy got to his feet, he peered inside, and Timothy soon ran up to him. Percy started to gasp and clutched Tim on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Percy?" Timothy said, before looking in the seat himself. In laid a large, silver compound bow with Greek lettering on the side. It glowed and hummed as it sat dormant in the Chariot.

"T-that's Artemis' Bow…" Timothy choked.

Percy stared down in awe. Not long after, he looked up to the now sunny sky to hear loud, _violent_ thunder. He stumbled and grabbed the edge of the Chariot for support, covering his mouth and turning to his new friend.

"I am _so _screwed."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: HOLY SANTA CLAUS SH*T. That was awesome, I know. You may be asking yourself, "Why is Artemis' Bow in Ares' Chariot?" Well, I know exactly why, but it wouldn't be a very good story if I told you. So I guess you'll just have to stay tuned for the next chapter, which will be up VERY soon. Read and Review!**_

_**- Chris**_


	8. The Bow

_**A/N: This is where things get complicated! Other Gods have to get involved too, right? It wouldn't be as fun if they didn't. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><span>Thalia POV<span>

It's been days since Artemis lost her bow. None of the Hunters have a clue where the bow is, but we've been searching for it since the very _second _it was misplaced. Of course you can't blame us for being worried. The last time a precious heirloom was stolen from a God, a war started. Because of this little investigation, we have to end our visit to Camp earlier than expected. Great.

That party was awesome though. I was searching for Artemis' Bow early this morning, and heard of a fire at camp! Everyone's cabins were torched, but I hear _Kelp Head_, my friend Percy Jackson, lifted part of the _Atlantic Ocean _to douse the flame. Gods, I'm so proud of him.

Around the Hunter's camp, girls were running all over, back and forth, trying to search in places they had already searched. I had to report back to Artemis, being her lieutenant, about our progress and/or the whereabouts of her prized weapon. Slowly, I eased into the tent, where I saw the Goddess flustered and ready to have her head explode.

"My lady?" I said carefully. "There hasn't been much luck. We've searched over the entire area with no luck. But I promise, we will keep looking—"

"_THAT SPAWN OF THE SEA HAS IT! I CAN TRACK MY OWN BOW, THALIA. AND THAT INSUFFERABLE PRETTY BOY…_PERSEUS JACKSON_…HAS TAKEN IT!" _

Oh Gods. Percy's screwed. But why would he take it? What would he have to gain? After all, he _just_ got onto Artemis' good side…why would he want to mess that up?

"Lady Artemis," I eased, "with all due respect, Percy is an old friend and is one of the most trustworthy people I know. There's a _very_ little chance that he would do something like this."

"Then how do you explain it? Why can I sense that it is in _his _possession?"

"He was set up once…I don't doubt that he could've been set up again. Either that or the mist is fooling us."

"The _MIST _does not fool a Goddess such as me, Thalia."

I dropped my head. Why would someone try and sabotage Percy _again_? He's been good to _everyone_…even some of his enemies.

"So what should we do, my Lady?" I asked. "I can't harm a friend. Not again."

Artemis thought long and hard about what she wanted to do. Hopefully my words struck her and she would spare the obviously innocent Percy. Besides, the guy is nowhere _near_ smart enough to pull off something like this. As soon as he took it, he'd wimp out and put it back where he found it.

Unfortunately, the Maiden Goddess wasn't convinced.

"I believe he's your friend, Thalia. I do not believe in his innocence. Starting _tomorrow_, the Hunt will be the predator and the prey will be Perseus Jackson."

Percy POV

I hate my life. I hate the guy who's responsible for why my life is like this. But all of this is my fault anyways, so I guess I hate myself and my life. Here I am, tasting victory, barely, and Ares dicks around and puts _Artemis' Bow_ in the Chariot that I was supposed to find. Obviously someone wants me dead.

I could've sworn I had heard sirens in the distance. If there were any, they'd be the Hunters coming for me. There was only one option. I had to get out of there. Out of camp, out of New York, and above all, off the map.

"I have to go," I told Tim, "and I have to go _fast_. Take care, I'll be back. Hopefully."

"I'm coming with you," Tim demanded, grabbing my arm in the process. "This is my chance to prove myself to the camp. I can help you. Magic tends to come in handy."

"No. You can't. I won't risk the life of an inexperienced first-year camper."

"It's _my _choice, not yours. Please."

I thought long and hard about this. If he died, it would be blood on my hands and guilt on my shoulders. I couldn't do that to him. But if we had each other's backs, we might not have to even worry about any deaths. All I needed to do was talk to Ares, return the bow, and somehow get Athena's shield.

Wait. _Athena's Shield_. Tim could help me get my hands on that…it would just be an in-and-out situation. After all, everyone deserves their moment to shine. Maybe this was his.

"OK, Tim. You can come with me."

* * *

><p>It wasn't long after that little skirmish that Tim and I were airborne in Ares' Chariot. The horses must have been told to listen to my orders, because normally they would have tried to kill me. Tim was sitting beside me, reading a To-Do List that he had made for our "trip."<p>

"OK, so first things first. Talk to Ares. Think that'll go over smoothly?"

"I don't care. I need to know what he wants me to do."

We sat in an uncomfortable silence. I should've apologized for my rudeness, since I was sitting in the driver seat, holding the reigns, thinking of what I would say to Ares. I'll probably ask him why he wants me dead.

Tim looked out of the side of the chariot and his face grew with confusion. I was headed for the Empire State Building.

"Um, Percy? This entrance to Olympus is closed off."

"I know. So I'm going to fly upwards above the building and hopefully Olympus shows up."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Heh. That's the beauty of it."

A 50/50 chance. Either we end up in the Home of the Gods, or we make it to space and die from lack of oxygen. Both are perfectly possible when you're a demigod. Of course, both were also extremely dangerous. Flying is a no-go when you're Percy Jackson. They say lightning never strikes the same place twice…and I broke that rule.

"I'm scared Percy!" Tim yelled as I rose higher into the sky. I ignored the air as it thundered and grayed, soon followed by violent bolts of lighting. My eyes squinted at the amount of air pressure as I flew up, slowly growing as I passed the oxygen layers. So far my plan looked retarded.

Then I forgot that my boss was a God. _So_ stupid.

_Lord Ares, oh how I art angry with—thee, I guess—but I ask of thee to grant me entrance into your—abode, so that I may yell at you. Thank you._

In an instant, the sky cleared and I could see a golden light. For a second, it looked like Elysium, but then I saw the God's Temple and immediately flicked the reigns, forcing the two fire-breathing horses to fly up faster. Soon I would know everything I wanted to. _One_ way or another.

Making my way up to the temple, I walked inside with a sense of proudness that I probably didn't deserve. The guards let me through, obviously, since I was here for _business _only. I burst open the throne room doors loudly with a meek, fearful Tim hiding behind me and curling up so that the Gods could not see his face. The Gods were having a meeting, as usual, and they all immediately silenced each other and looked at me, shocked.

"ARES. WE NEED TO TALK." I snarled. The God of War simply smirked and straightened up in his throne, eyeing me murderously.

"Talk, kid."

"What was Artemis' Bow doing in _your _chariot?"

"A test. For you, obviously. You passed, just so you know…coming to me was exactly what I wanted you to do."

I growled, trying to hold myself back from doing the stupidest thing I could have ever done: lunging at an immortal with full force.

"Why are you trying to get me killed? I still haven't gotten you-know-who's _item _yet. I'm not ready for death threats."

The war God simply stared at me, daring me to continue with my lame, wimpy excuse for hiding and not acting like a man. And he was right. I shouldn't be complaining. I've dealt with worse. _A lot worse_.

"Well, as you can see, the owner of the weapon isn't with us at the moment. She's too busy hunting the wrong guy."

"The wrong guy?" I asked, confused. "I have the bow."

The Gods sat up, staring at me. I had just admitted to taking Artemis' Bow. Admitted to _stealing _from a Goddess.

"You didn't _take _it, though. I did."

The Gods burst up in a frenzy of conversation, causing Tim to jump. They all sat up to look at Ares, evidently pissed off that he would do something so reckless.

"_You took it_?" Athena yelled. "And you tried to blame _Perseus_? _AGAIN_?"

Ares sat triumphantly in his chair, ignoring the frenzy of bashings he was getting form his family. He stared at me and rolled his shoulders, as if he was saying, "Can you believe these people?"

I stood there trying to collect myself. Although I'm glad no one had truly addressed Tim or I, mainly because demigods weren't supposed to be allowed on Olympus in the first place. The rule wasn't really holding up all too well, if I do say so myself.

The throne room doors burst open again, to reveal my worst fears come to life: Artemis and her Hunters, armed and ready to kill me at any given second.

"Give me. The bow. NOW." Artemis grunted, obviously exhausted from following me to camp and then to Olympus.

"What is the meaning of this, daughter?" Zeus bellowed, genuinely confused.

"I am charging Perseus Jackson with theft and the murder of a Deity."

They can _charge _you for defending yourself form a murderous God? _Wait, she said "murder"…_

The bow suddenly appeared in my hands, and the Hunters, Artemis, and Athena gasped. Naturally, I just sat there with my half-deformed thinking face.

"What the?—" I inquired. Artemis looked at her bow, then at me, with awe.

"I-it answers…y-you?" she stammered. The bow gleamed and hummed gracefully while clutched in my hands. Never had I thought that her bow had a "worthiness enchantment." I stood still, waiting to be killed on the spot.

"I didn't do it...I mean, I did it, but I didn't do it—" I rambled. I was too scared for my life to come up with an intelligent response.

Artemis summoned her bow to her hand, and it immediately teleported there at her will.

"Just because it has deemed you worthy does not make you fit to weild it," she snapped at me. "Girls, hold your fire."

Immediately, the girls exchanged reassuring glares to each other and lowered their bows.

"Percy Jackson," she began, "Son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus. Though I have trusted you for a short while and deemed you different from other men, you have failed me as all others have. Though disappointed, I will do what I must."

Tim still stood behind me, grabbing my shirt and looking up at me as if I was supposed to come up with a plan. Unfortunately, I was speechless as Artemis whispered orders top her Hunters, one of them being…Thalia.

Before I could even think of a story or an excuse, Thalia and another hunter, Mallory, walked over, clutching Tim and I with great force.

Artemis walked over slowly, staring at me with daggers.

"I wanted to believe you were different, Perseus. I wanted to believe that we could even work together on some level. Maybe, just maybe, I thought you were one of the only sensible, acceptable men left. And like all before you, you have chosen the low road over the one less traveled on. Not unlike your father, you have betrayed the ones who loved, trusted, and respected you for your own personal gain. Zoë would be ashamed of you."

My gut clenched. I didn't even do anything. And yet those words struck me like Zeus' Master Bolt.

"If you must act like a criminal, choosing harming another and stealing over virtue, then you will be treated as such. Take him to the Jails to be…executed."

Thalia, almost reluctantly, lowered her head so she couldn't meet my gaze and dragged me towards the exit. I had to say _something_.

"Wait! I didn't take your bow! I saved the camp, and—it just, appeared! In _Ares' _Chariot! Please! Artemis, I _am_ different! I have to complete the mission! I have to stop Gaea! Don't do this!"

But the Gods just sat silently and watched on. The only sympathy I got was a saddened Aphrodite, a regrettable Apollo, and a pitying Hephaestus. All others judged me by what I _looked _like, and not by what truly happened. Even my father, who stood by me through everything, sat in disbelief and disappointment. I held on, desperately trying to shrug Thalia off.

"Dad! Dad, LOOK AT ME! I didn't do this! Please, you know who I am! It's me, it's Percy, please! Deimos attacked the camp! _THREE _of Aphrodite's daughters' _shrouds _are being burnt! They'll _KILL_ me Gods dammit!"

He stayed still, forsaking his child.

Thalia grunted as she thrust me in the opposite direction. I used my free hand to turn her head, her electric eyes meeting my own sea green ones.

"Thalia…Thals, look at me! I didn't kill anyone. You know who I am. _Look _at me!"

I placed her hand over my chest.

"This is me. This right here. I wouldn't do this. I would _kill _someone…look at me!"

With her eyes now damp from mini-tears, she jerked her jaw out of my hand and pushed me towards the exit. A scared Tim glared at me expectantly, still waiting for me to jump up and tell him "surprise! It was all a prank that the Gods play on the new campers!"

Sadly, that wasn't the truth. We were being arrested and we were going to be _killed_, Timothy. _That's _what's happening. And as I was dragged away, out of the throne room, being abandoned by my technical family, only one word swam through my head. _Revenge_.

_The God of War had tricked me again._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Either I just wrote it or Percy was just arrested. Oh. He was. But don't worry, things get pretty darn thrilling in the next couple chapters! Read and Review! **_

— _**Chris**_


	9. The Escape

_**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger! But, you know you all loved it. So yeah. (Deepens voice)**_

"_**MEANWHILE, AT THE OLYMPIAN JAILS!..."**_

* * *

><p><span>Percy POV<span>

This is unconscionable. I can't believe I fell for his tricks again. I thought that he was true with his words, that he'd give me back my dear Annabeth, but he betrayed me.

_Zoë._

She was betrayed once too. She helped a man she trusted, and he abandoned her. Much like Ares had done to me.

I look over and I see a _very _scared Tim. I knew if he came, he'd end up dying somehow.

"Hey Punk," Ares chuckled, propping up a seat next to my cell. If I wasn't in chains and behind steel bars, I would've tried to tear him to shreds.

"Why."

"Why what?"

"Why did you do this to me? Why did you make everyone think I _killed_ Deimos, and _stole_ something, when I didn't?"

"I said I'd get you back one day. Ever since that day at the beach when you humiliated me at my own game, I told you I'd make you pay."

I sulked in the corner of the cell, awaiting Ares to gloat some more. He simply fixed his chair and leaned forward.

"Percy," he began, softly, "I know you probably wouldn't want me to interfere in any way anymore, but I made a promise that I would keep you alive. So, I just want to let you know, that if you _do_ end up escaping by some strange streak of luck, I'll be there for ya when you get out."

"Why?" I snarled. "What do you care about me? Or Tim?"

"If I didn't care I would've let you die days ago in Aphrodite's Chamber."

Then I remembered. Ares looked out for me every step of the way. He even rewarded me when I did something right. But did that make him worthy of my forgiveness?

_Hell no_.

"Be that as it may," I explained, "you still set me up. Now I'm gonna die in here with a helpless, innocent first-year camper. All because of _you _."

Tim was in the corner, shaking. He isn't unlike other demigods. He doesn't want to die any more or less than I do. But here we are, in a crusty, worn, metal dungeon awaiting gruesome death at the hands of the Goddess of the Hunt. Because I was stupid enough to trust a man who has hated me for five years.

"Soon enough, kid," Ares said, almost distantly. "Soon enough, you'll understand."

And with that, he was out of the dungeons, leaving Tim and I to suffer. Other Gods visited, attempting to gather their final thoughts and say their goodbyes, but I could hardly listen to anyone. Even my father showed up, trying to apologize for his lack of actions, blaming it all on the shock of the situation. _Him_ I could forgive.

Then _she _walked in. Her hips swayed from side to side, making her snug-clinging pink dress flow with the draft she created as she walked by. There was almost a delicacy, or a "forbidden fruit" feeling that fell over the room as she swooned and practically floated up to our cell.

_Aphrodite._

"With all due respect Lady Aphrodite," I said dismissively, "your boyfriend is a total douche."

She turned her head slightly to get a good look of Tim and me, and flashed me that brilliant smile of hers.

"Oh, Perseus," she cooed. "How I wish it didn't have to come to this. You really were my favorite demigod. Of course, besides my children, bless their souls."

I sat there, thinking of what to say to comfort Tim. I was barely listening to the goddess. I was too upset, too depressed to say anything back to anyone.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," I mumbled, unable to really respond to her.

"So, I was wondering," she said carefully, "since you either die by execution or die trying to escape, do you think I could get…just one last goodbye kiss?"

I smirked. Not on her life…

Tim looked at me expectantly, like he knew something I didn't. Aphrodite had a reason for asking that question. I could tell by the look on their faces. I thought hard. If any of the Gods caught me besides Ares, they really wouldn't think much of it. But if the God of War passed by…

_Uh-oh_. Then I remembered my dream. I was going to have to fight Ares soon, and one of the things he mentioned was me "kissing his girl." Eh, she _was_ the Goddess of Love and Beauty. I couldn't resist forever…

"Uhm…gah?" I said, repeating my famous last words from our first meeting two years ago in the Junkyard of the Gods. She smiled and held back a giggle.

"Perseus Jackson. A man of many words."

At that, she leaned in through the crease of the cell's bars, caressing the back of my hair as she did so. My heart was thumping so loud, my chest was pulsating back and forth against hers as I got closer, closer, and closer…

Tim was looking away, obviously disgusted. He covered his eyes with the palm of his right hand, talking unnecessarily loudly. "Percy? Are you done yet?"

Truth is we hadn't even started. She was taking her sweet time about it, enjoying every second of the nervous atmosphere I so heavily brought upon the room. She _loved _it when boys acted stupid and speechless around her.

Then it happened. She pressed her lips against mine, and it was undeniably perfect. Her _lips _were perfect…soft, full, juicy…I was in a state of pure bliss. Then I did something I thought I would never do, but also the smartest thing I had ever done. I opened my mouth as she opened hers, allowing her entrance. Her tongue started to wrestle my own, and my brain went on overload.

_Houston, we have a problem! I cannot for the life of me remember who's playing today in the football game! WE ALWAYS REMEMBER WHO PLAYS. THAT CHICK'S TONGUE IS A FREAKING NAZI, MAN! ABORT MISSION! ABORT! ABORT!_

I ignored my brain's pleads for freedom. I continued to relish the taste of her mouth, and it had almost seemed that she was smiling, almost _laughing _through our lips as she continued to press softly. Curse my teenage hormones! It took all of my willpower to not break through my chains and completely _make-out_ with her, kissing, groping and all. Unfortunately, the amazing kiss ended a little bit too quickly for me. She pulled away, slightly gasping. _Ya did well, Jackson. Ya did well._

"Remind me to make sure this happens again, babe," she whispered in my ear, pulling away slowly and winking at me.

As soon as she left the room, I collapsed against the cell bars. Tim uncovered his eyes and asked, "Did you get it?"

"Get what?" I asked. Before I could listen for a response, I started to cough, and grimace as if there was a bad taste in my mouth. Suddenly, I lurched forward, spitting out a golden key. _Well I'll be damned, _I thought. _The chick likes me that much after all._

I laughed slightly. "She put a key in my mouth?"

Tim smiled proudly. "_Magical awareness_. I knew she had the key in her mouth the entire time."

I picked up the key, and immediately released my arms from their chains. Tim glanced at me and then laughed for real this time.

"You may not like her, Percy. But when the going gets tough, Aphrodite gets freaking _raw_."

* * *

><p>Not long after freeing ourselves, Tim and I scurried through the dungeons, eluding the Gods as we did so. We had to be even sneakier than before, because no one ever escapes the Olympian Jails and lives to tell the tale.<p>

Escaping the dungeon was only half the fun. In order to get out of Olympus, we would have to fly. Take Percy Jackson, add the sky, and put in a dash of escaped convict, and you get death by Zeus' hands.

I looked around frantically for a Pegasus or chariot. None were to be found. In order to find one, I would have to make my way to the edge of the mountain outside. Tim simply followed me. All I needed was a ride, and maybe Tim's magic could've helped me.

"Tim, buddy?" I asked him in a whisper. "That '_magical awareness_' you mentioned? Can you maybe do that to find us a ride?"

Tim nodded, and closed his eyes shut. After a couple seconds of silence and squinting, his eyes flashed open and he looked at me.

"There's nothing I can pick up. But don't you have a Pegasus? Blackjack, wasn't it?"

Yet again, I looked utterly, completely stupid. I'm sure it was Aphrodite's awesome kiss that had my brain melted into mush.

Making our way outside, we ran for our lives to the end of the mountain, but unfortunately, Artemis (most likely) pulled the alarm system, sending the Olympian guards into frenzy.

So the next couple moments of my life were filled with blinking red lights, torn prison outfits, rain and a muddy mountainside, and armored, immortal guards out for blood. I'm just living the dream, aren't I?

At the end of the mountain, I slid and arched my toes to stop from toppling over the edge, while also grasping Tim to keep him from falling as well. Putting my fingers in either side of my mouth, I whistled as loud as I could. "Blackjack!" I yelled. Immediately, I heard flapping and a rush of wind. Pegasi usually grow faster with age. Suddenly, the black beauty swooped over our heads and landed beferoe me, bowing.

_Boss! What's my time?_

"Um, I think…five seconds?" I chuckled.

_New record! Yes!_

I threw Tim up onto the back of Blackjack, following soon after, not before looking back to a frantic Olympus. Without a second thought, I ushered Blackjack to fly off of the edge, downwards and out of the Home of the Gods.

* * *

><p>As we flew, the wind picked up and blew my hair back. Not long after we were approaching the city, a rogue Pegasus and its rider kamikazied itself into Blackjack's side, sending us flying off to the side. The rider had tanned skin, blonde hair, and tattoos on his arms.<p>

"WHAT"S YOUR BUSINESS IN SAN FRANCISCO?" he yelled over the sound of the wind. I looked at him like he was insane.

"NOTHING! THIS IS NEW YORK ISN'T IT?"

"NEW YORK IS ALL THE WAY ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE U.S., DUMBASS!"

Uh-oh. Apparently I was on the wrong end of the mountain. I was in _San Francisco_.

But if I was there, then who was this guy?

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" I yelled. He looked in front of him, then back at me again.

As soon as I asked him that, he pulled up next to me. When we reached the final atmospheric layer and were directly over the skyline of San Francisco, we slowed down and began cruising next to each other. He smiled at me, and half-laughed at himself for his own hostility.

"I see you're a demigod," the guy said, eyeing Blackjack and then a very frightened Tim. "I'm one too. I'm a Son of Jupiter. Don't worry, I'm running from something too."

"I asked for your _name_," I prompted, getting impatient. He smiled again, causing his tanned face to slightly dimple.

"My name is Jason. Jason Grace."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: That was kind of evil of me. But I had too. Take it from me, I added Jason in for a reason! You'll just have to wait and see. Oh, and I cannot express how empowering all of these positive reviews are for me! Thank you all, but don't stop! Your reviews will sustain me…so that the next chapter can be posted even sooner!**_

— _**Chris**_


	10. Author's Note

_**A/N: I know it's been a couple of days since my last update, but I've been getting ready for school this week and I have some preparation for other stories! So just know that from now on, there will be two stories that I'm working on at a time. If everything goes as planned, I can update by the end of today or tomorrow! Thanks!**_

– _**Chris**_


	11. The Camps

_**A/N: Yes, I know. Jason and Percy, with a little bit of Timothy. But it makes everything better. I told you it would lead to TLH, so it's all expected! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV<span>

Landing on the edge of a hill near a highway, Jason and Percy got off of their Pegasi, helping Tim off in the process. Exhausted, Jason convinced Percy to come with him to his own camp.

_Ares was right_.

There happened to be a Roman version of Camp Half-Blood after all. Percy could not help but notice the certain type of swagger that Jason walked with. In many ways, Percy and Jason were two halves of the same coin.

_Half_.

Percy and Jason were half-bloods. There was _another _set of half-bloods. The thought rang in and out of both boys' heads all they way to the camp. Oddly enough, they were part of two civilizations that were raised and branded to hate each other.

_Hate_.

Percy remembered, immediately, of his hatred for the God of War. _No one _uses Percy Jackson and gets away with it. Not even him. At least, this was Percy's thoughts on the matter. Ares was working for Gaea all along.

_Gaea_.

The Elder Goddess. Mother Earth herself. She had wanted Percy dead for a while now. There are rumored to be seven demigods, the greatest of the age, who must band together and reach the Doors of Death, thus unlocking the key to defeating the Giants. Percy knew all of this, and it had only been a little while after Rachel Dare, the Oracle, gave this new prophecy.

_Rachel. Annabeth. Nico._

Percy missed his friends dearly. He wanted to go back to camp, but he was all the way in San Francisco. And maybe, just maybe, he could finally get answers. He could feel Ares slowly trying to gain access to his thoughts, and speak with him just as he had done before. However, Percy wasn't about to let him trick him again. Trying his hardest, he blacked out all thoughts so that Ares could not find his way in.

Before Percy could lose himself in the machinations of his mind, Jason spoke up when they reached the top of the grassy hill, to reveal and almost identical entrance to a Roman Camp Half-Blood. Percy read the banner as they approached the archway. It read:

**CAMP JUPITER:**

**BUN VENIT POPULUSQUE ROMANUS**

"And here she is," Jason said proudly. "Camp Jupiter, my pride and joy."

"What's that under it?" I asked, dumbfounded. "Spanish or something? 'Cause I ain't looking for a Mexican Reserve."

Jason laughed, as if he honestly found Percy to be funny.

"It's Roman. It says: 'Welcome People of Rome.'"

Walking into camp, Percy couldn't help but notice how similar the action around him looked compared to Camp Half-Blood. There were climbing walls, basketball and volleyball courts, cabins, and more. Suddenly, an dark-haired girl (**A/N: I don't know exactly what she looks like yet, but the sneak-peak of **_**The Son of Neptune**_** describes her that way**) ran up to Jason, hugging him tightly.

"Reyna?" Jason asked, lifting her up into the hug. "It's OK! I'm alright."

"Sorry!" she said, pulling off of him. "I didn't know if you'd make it out alive. Those Giants aren't easy."

"Reyna, this is Percy," Jason said, pointing to him. "He's a demigod. Mind telling Lupa for me?"

Smiling and shaking Percy's hand, she ran off to a big, stone building in the distance. Percy hadn't known exactly who Lupa was, but he was sure it was a toss up. Either she'd identify him and welcome him into the ranks, or she'd kill him. That was usually Percy's two choices in everything that he did.

Looking around, Percy oddly felt right at home. Everything looked exactly like home—er, camp. At least, Camp Half-Blood was more of a home than his actual home anyway.

"So do you know who your godly parent is?" Jason said coolly, trying to break the ice. "Maybe Venus? Or Apollo?"

"Venus? You mean _Aphrodite_."

"Yes, that's the _Greek _term. We're Romans."

Percy had just considered himself to be shell-shocked. For years he had thought that Camp Half-Blood was the only camp for demigods in town. But he was wrong, and not only was he wrong, but he also failed to notice an entirely new _culture_ of demigods hiding under his nose for all this time.

Before Percy could think any longer, Jason yelled and suddenly the two boys were teleported out…and into the Greek Camp. Standing before them was a large, and undoubtedly _pissed off_ God of War.

"Percy. Jackson," he growled. "You disobeyed me, and for that, I must kill you in front of your friends to assert my place as a God, and yours as a puny demigod."

Percy stood in a mixture of shock, anger, and confusion. Ares had slung his favorite bastard sword over his shoulder, and he was ready to pee his pants. Even Jason, the brave, powerful Son of Jupiter was a bit taken back by the impressive stature of a God such as Ares.

Before Ares could strike the boys in cold blood, a blonde-haired girl ran out of the building crowd and stood center-circle in front of the three men. It was Annabeth.

"Percy! Before you fight, you should know about Ares too!" Annabeth yelled, slightly out of breath. "I didn't want to break up with you! I was _forced_ to by Ares in order to keep him from killing you."

Percy stood there, listening, his anger growing intensely.

"He manipulated the situation. He hid his own son and made it all seem like you had killed Deimos,_ JUST_ so he could get you killed _again_! And on top of that, he hid Artemis' Bow in his Chariot so that she would back up the decision to execute you! And yet you continue to TRUST him?"

Percy stared at Ares. The green eyes did their trick, slowly prompting Ares to reveal the truth.

"I wanted revenge," Ares snarled, "and I always have wanted it. I've wanted you dead for a while kid. The only reason you're still here is because you're one of those seven who get to save our asses."

Percy looked at Jason expectantly. Although they didn't know each other, they had already learned of their similarities by now. They had to help each other fight, whether they liked it or not.

"Ares, I challenge you then," Percy sneered at the God. "Fight me, if you want."

"So proud…what makes you think you can handle me this time?"

Percy smirked at him and lifted his own blade with pride. "I think you're scared I'm going to beat you. AGAIN."

Hell broke loose. Stupid of them, some might think, to fight in camp like that, endangering innocent lives. But the two warriors were too heated in their dead eye-lock to care. Should they have been more conscious? Probably yes.

_But that was the Art of War._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Cheesy line. But necessary. The big battle is next, so you might have to give me just a little bit more time to perfect it! Hang in there, and don't hesitate to review. Keep reading, 'cause it only gets better!**_

– _**Chris**_


	12. The Feeling of Deja Vu

_**A/N: I love this. I have so much fun writing it. And thank you for all the feedback! I feel special. Keep reading! It's not over with yet!**_

Percy's Thoughts: _italicized_

Jason's Thoughts: _**Bold and italic**_

Artemis/Diana's Thoughts: _Italic and underlined_

* * *

><p><strong>PercyJason/Artemis POV (Mental link), selective Third person POV**

_Time froze._

_**I know it did…WHAT THE-? I CAN HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS?**_

_I froze it, Jason._

_**Diana? What's going on?**_

_I am here to warn Perseus of the coming events._

_What coming events, Artemis? Why did you stop us from fighting?_

_Perseus…though it pains me…I must inform you that…you are destined to die in this battle._

_**That's hardly fair, my Lady! What about me?**_

_You, fortunately, may live. Perseus, however, must be…killed by Ares._

Percy and Jason stood in confusion. Percy's heart sank. Barely months after he saved Olympus, he had to die in battle?

_Why must I die, Artemis?_

_I'm sorry. But it is the only way to satisfy Ares long enough for you to return._

_**Return? How will he return?**_

_He must escape Elysium._

The catch being that no man or woman has ever escaped Elysium. Ever. In the history of the Gods.

_How the hell am I supposed to escape Elysium?_

_That is a question I cannot answer, boy. You must find out for yourself._

_**There has to be a reason for this! Why does he need to die? What does he need to accomplish by going to Elysium?**_

_In Elysium lies the key to Ares' defeat. Before you ask, no, I do not know what the item is. But it is essential in defeating the ever bloody and power-hungry God of War._

Percy had to sit down. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to end up like every single hero in Mythology. He wanted to be better. But again, just like Hercules, he was forced to fight for what he thought was right, only to be killed in the process.

_OK. I…I'll let him kill me._

Percy began to walk off to face Ares, when the unthinkable happened. Artemis grabbed unto Percy's bicep, somewhat forcefully, and did something neither he nor Jason had ever expected Artemis to do in a hundred years: she _hugged_ him.

_There is a terribly slim chance you will make it out of Elysium alive. And if that is the case, then I will miss you, Percy Jackson. You are a good b—a good MAN._

Jason stood, baffled. It wasn't even an hour that these two demigods knew each other, and already, the Son of Poseidon had gotten Artemis to show care towards another male?

Percy slowly let Artemis off of him, and walked somewhat proudly to Ares. Jason stayed in the same spot, watching on as his new friend walked towards his death.

_It was nice meeting you Jason, in case I don't come back._

_**It was nice meeting you too. You're a good guy, man.**_

As soon as Percy positioned himself, Artemis reluctantly snapped her fingers and vanished, leaving Percy to the wrath of Ares.

When time reverted back to normal, Percy dropped his sword and let Ares strike him, sending him crashing to the dirt, and covered in blood. Annabeth, Nico, and Jason rushed to Percy's aid, slashing and lunging at the God. Ares, being who he was, easily overpowered them and knocked them unconscious. Ares then slowly walked over to a battered and bruised Percy Jackson.

"Just like me," Ares said over his panting body, which was kneeling down in a pool of blood. "You asked for this. I trusted you. Thought you could handle it. And like a tissue, you allowed me to use you and throw you away. I pity you."

Percy, who was now kneeling before Ares, had been forced into that state, obviously. His clothes were tattered and his face was covered in beads of sweat. He was practically begging for salvation, hoping someone would swoop in and slay the monster in front of him. But it wasn't always a monster. It used to be a man he trusted.

When Percy failed to answer, Ares harshly kicked him and threw him around, causing the pools of blood to grow more and more. The camp watched in horror, but could do nothing.

"I WAS A FOOL TO TRUST YOU!" the man yelled, his voice breaking. "I WANTED TO HELP YOU! **I ONLY WANTED TO HELP! **BUT INSTEAD, YOU CHOSE HER! THAT SPAWN OF ATHENA! SHE MAKES YOU WEAK! LESS OF A MAN! PRAY I DON'T KILL YOU NOW!"

The Son of Poseidon lay silent on the floor. He was on the verge of death now, and had no more energy to fight. He looked over his shoulder, gazing at his surroundings. Though no words came out, he wanted to scream to the heavens when he saw her: an almost lifeless body lying opposite him on the other end of the room, her blonde hair messy and her gray eyes barely open. _Annabeth._

Around her laid a shorter boy, with black messy hair and olive-tinted skin that grew paler with each passing second. _Nico. _

Finally, a tanned boy with tattoos on his arms laid silent, but still barely moving._ Jason._ He was crawling towards the other two, desperate to save them from death before him.

Percy turned his head back to the other end of his body, and tried to get up.

"I-I am n-nothing l-like you," he croaked, gripping the silver pen that lay beside him. "I-I trusted you t-too. YOU failed m-me."

"You are EXACTLY like me. I TAUGHT you that way. And now you know NOTHING else. I made you…**the perfect warrior**."

"BY HURTING THE PEOPLE I LOVE! YOU ARE NO MENTOR OF MINE!"

"You stole my girl. Remember THAT?"

"SHE kissed ME. I wouldn't do that to y-you. I love ANNABETH." The boy pointed to the unconscious blonde girl on the floor.

"Well, an eye for an eye. You take mine, I take yours…literally."

Ares raised a blade and grabbed Annabeth by her neck, earning an outburst from Percy. "NOOO!" he yelled, activating the silver pen, which transformed into a silver trident. Intercepting Ares' swing, the boy managed to release his grip on his lover, and the two held their weapons in place, locked and in each other's faces.

"LAY A FINGER ON HER, AND I RIP YOU APART WITH MY BARE HANDS."

"Go ahead. I dare you."

Without warning, Ares kneed Percy in his gut, causing him to fall to the floor again. Defeated, he dropped his trident and lay there, caressing Annabeth firmly in his arms as he awaited punishment.

"She'll wake up in HELL," the God of War spat, raising his blade. "Goodbye, Perseus Jackson."

Percy looked down at the girl, tears streaming down his cheeks now. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. I promised you, and…I failed. Forgive me, please…

"Forgive me…"

The last thing Percy Jackson felt was a pain in the small of his back, and then everything went dark. Annabeth had disappeared from his view, and all he now saw was a dim white light, as if he had woken up from a dream, and into one of his nightmares.

_Déjà vu._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yes. That earlier dream DID mean something. Like the plot twist? I knew you would. BUT IT ISN'T OVER YET. Read & Review!**_

– _**Chris**_


	13. The Gift

_**A/N: I know. That didn't really fit well with continuity. But I promise to fix all of that here! R&R!**_

* * *

><p><span>Percy POV<span>

I'm dead. Seriously this time: I'm freaking dead, lifeless, non-living. Annabeth isn't by my side, so I take it I saved her. All I could see was white. Nothingness. Then it faded, and a sunny, but blurry green valley appeared slowly. It had golden gates and there were people frolicking and living in peace.

Ironically, guarding "heaven's" gate was none other than Charon. He was looking depressed as usual, though, for some reason, his skin was flooded with a bit more color, and his black robes were now white. He still looked just as depressed.

"Sir?" I asked, walking up to the entrance where he sat by the side.

"Perseus. They told me you'd come," Charon replied, very dryly.

"Yes. I had to die apparently."

"Yes. I am aware."

"Is this the entrance?"

"…Yes."

"Who's all in here?"

"Only those who deserve second chances."

"Is what I'm searching for…in there?"

"It depends," Charon said, finally getting up and opening the gate. "That which you seek is not found, it is earned. And only those who can be forgiven may wield what you require."

I didn't have a clue what he meant, but I didn't have time to ponder as I walked into the lush, peaceful plains of Elysium. Everyone looked so happy. Then I saw something I never thought I'd see ever again.

Sitting by a tree, looking happier than she had ever looked before, was a girl with dark hair, copper-like skin, and the darkest shade of brown eyes I had ever seen. _Wait. "Shade"?_

_Zoë Nightshade._

I froze. She looked in my direction and her jaw dropped. With nowhere to run to, I did something incredibly stupid. I stood straight up and covered my eyes with my hands. _Dumbass._

The weirder part was that she actually _giggled_ when she saw what I did. _Zoë Nightshade does NOT giggle._

"Perseus Jackson. _Such_ an honor."

"Don't hurt me please…"

She laughed. "I will not hurt thee, boy. I did not however manage to know how you could have ended up in Elysium so quickly."

"I'm looking for something. But I can't find it if I can't be forgiven. But do you maybe know who needs to forgive me?"

Her smile dropped and she retained the same dull look that she had all those years back.

"I…cannot help you, Perseus. I am sorry."

With that, she walked away, averting my eyes. Then I saw a large cabin that looked like a flattened Big House off in the distance. Running towards it was my first instinct.

As if a stuck door wasn't bad enough, the cabin was practically falling apart and the floorboards were squeaky and rotten. But in it were three ghost-like beings sitting at a table, playing cards and laughing a little bit too faintly.

The first ghost had long, black hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a small t-shirt and tight black jeans (not that I was looking), and was sitting rather casually at the table.

The next ghost was utterly _large _. He had dark skin and a rugged, built body. He looked like he was smudged with grease and burned up, but still was laughing and playing cards with the other two.

The final boy was someone I did _not_ expect to see. He had short, slightly messy but cropped blonde hair and blue eyes, with an unnerving pale scar from his eye to his chin. Then, I recognized all three.

_Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, and Luke Castellan._

They heard me gasp, and turned. They're faces went from confused to happy. Their smiles were the warmest I had ever seen them be in years.

"Perseus Jackson," Luke said warmly. "Now I know the Son of Poseidon ain't here for good."

Silena ran up to me and hugged me fiercely, while Beckendorf and Luke strolled up and shook my hand.

"Oh Gods, I can't believe you guys. You all look fantastic."

"Not so bad yourself," Luke mused to me. "Now what are you _really _here for?"

My face paled. Even if they had "forgiven me", I'd still feel bad.

"Do you all forgive me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"For everything. For being born, and bringing the prophecy, and leading you all to your deaths?"

Silena hugged me again. "Oh, Percy…none of that is your fault. Of course we forgive you for what you've _done_, but not for what you didn't do."

Nothing showed up. Wasn't there supposed to be some kind of sword, or bow, or stick? They said they'd forgiven me, right?

Then I remembered Zoë. Maybe by saying she couldn't help me, she knew something I didn't. Besides, general amnesty was given the night she died. We'd fought for each other and she was honored in the stars.

A little birdie told me I might be at this for a little while.

* * *

><p>After hours of asking around, I returned to the Cabin. A while later, Charon walked inside the Cabin and sat down. He looked up at me, and when our eyes met, it seemed like the room darkened. Suddenly, Silena, Beckendorf, and Luke disappeared. Charon sighed and gestured me to a chair.<p>

"Boy, you must learn to read between lines," he wheezed. "Hardly anything an immortal says is literal."

I sat wondering what to say next. If I _don't _need to be forgiven, how can this weapon come to me? Did that make any sense?

Or maybe it did. I was always forgiving the ones who did me wrong. Unless…

"Boy," Charon rasped, "the answer is not as out in the open as you may believe."

"How so?"

"A hero who is truly worthy of such a gift must learn to forgive as well."

"I have forgiven my friends, and my enemies."

"BAH! They have done nothing to you, boy. The only way you can be worthy is to forgive…yourself."

I thought long and hard about that one. Forgive myself for what? I've never held myself accountable for much of anything, unless it had to do with stealing cookies from the pantry even when mom told me not to.

"I'm sorry I stole the cookie. I was hungry but I could have waited."

"What?"

"I thought…nevermind."

"Boy, listen. We all have done _terrible_ things. But we must forgive each other, and ourselves, or everything we ever are in life means nothing. Forgiveness is not saying sorry. Forgiveness is not asking others, such as Zoë and Luke and Beckendorf, to forgive you for things you haven't done to them. Forgiveness is accepting yourself for what you are and what you've done. Forgiveness is moving on. And you have yet to move on."

I thought long and hard. Suddenly, everything made sense. Forgiveness _was_ moving on. And if I couldn't move on, I had to start fresh from here.

"Exactly!" Charon said, obviously reading my thoughts. "Your past doesn't define you. What you _choose_ to do and whether that thing is right is what ensures your future. Who you _make _yourself to be. Not what others want. What you want to be. So who are you, boy?"

"Percy Jackson. And I have a score to settle with the God of War."

With a smile on his face (what may have been his first in millennia), Charon snapped his fingers.

"Perseus Jackson. If the God of War is who you wish to face, then in that regard you have earned what you seek."

Moments later, a golden light started to glow in my palm. With each passing second, the light grew and grew into a round ball of yellow energy. When it stopped expanding outwards, it began extending vertically and started to take the shape of a _massive_ golden blade. It had to be at least one meter in length, and had a hilt and grip near one foot in length. It illuminated an unnatural shade of gold. _Just like ichor_.

"What is this?" I asked, my jaw dropping at the majesty of the weapon.

"A weapon no mere man has seen or wielded in over a thousand years. The only weapon a demigod can use that is capable of slaying a God."

"I've never heard any myths about it…"

"That's because it exists in the very fabric of the universe, unseen from immortal eyes. This, my boy…is the Godsword."

"The Blade of the Gods?"

"The most powerful blade ever created. Hidden in secret from even Zeus himself."

"And this is supposed to help me defeat Ares?"

"You can't lose with this by your side. Now I'd move with haste, Son of Poseidon. You have _quite _an introduction to make."

And something told me I knew _exactly_ how to do just that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yes. I just did that. Bet you're all kind of pissed off that I'd leave you hanging like that. But no worries. The next chapter is more bad-ass beyond words. Read, Review, both, or just go home. But remember, the reviews **_**do**_** sustain me.**_

– _**Chris**_


	14. The Return

_**A/N: Told you I'd fix it Percy's death. Happy? Good. Now you can read on without discomfort. Reviews help!**_

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV<span>

The traitor stood at the center of camp. Percy Jackson's former mentor turned his killer. Annabeth was unconscious still, and Jason was on the ground desperately trying to get up. The God of War smirked. Then he laughed. It was a cold laugh…the kind that made you shiver. He had gone crazy. Or maybe he hadn't because the War God _adored_ bloodshed. Seeing Percy covered in both his blood and the ichor from his own veins excited him to no end. The so-called "hero" was no more, and everyone was grieving. Yet the man just strolled though the crowd in circles, staring at the pain on each of the children's faces and drinking it in like sweet nectar to his lips.

He felt no remorse. The revenge he so greatly desired all these years had been satisfied, like blood to a vampire. Except he was no blood-sucking demon. Just a blood-spilling monster.

Maybe he isn't a monster. After all, a monster and a God are two different things. But he might as well be, shedding innocent blood like he had just done, all because of foolish pride. Ares had a case of hubris unlike any other. Sweet, caring Percy had always said that he made Annabeth seem like a swooning damsel in distress. He _never _allowed another man or woman to fight for him, to rescue him, to even _love_ him. Aphrodite was a different story. He had known very well that lust and love were not one and the same. And here he was with a woman who constantly made him look like a fool. But he made her feel like a fool too, didn't he? He was murderous, violent, and relentless. Everything she wasn't.

And then there was Percy. His body was long gone. The Fates had made sure his body had been taken in a glorious fashion, no doubt, and that sight had made the Camp weep even more so. The boy who _wasn't _the hero ended up saving them again. The virtuous one, who always did what was right. The brave man, who stood up against four Titans and emerged victorious. The Savior, who rescued Olympus from its destruction. Gone, just like this? Many didn't think it was fair. Maybe it wasn't, but that didn't change the fact that a blood covered, sweaty God was hovering over them, laughing at their grieving.

But the battle wasn't over yet. _Rumbling_, Ares thought. Or at least that was what he heard. A low growl, like Apocalypse was coming in a moments notice. Ares spun around quickly, eager to face the challenge. But neither a man nor a God could fight something he couldn't see. Then something happened that surprised him. A single drop of water dripped from the sky onto his face. _Hmm_, he thought. _It must be raining_.

Rain? Ha. That'd make everyone laugh if they had heard it. Rain wasn't common…it was still the summertime. To think that rain would be the source of the water was a fool's answer indeed. Fortunately, the God felt more and more water trickle, then spill, then splash. Rain wasn't the answer.

For the first time in his life, the God of War felt fear.

His worst fear realized: a massive, destruction-bringing wave of water rushing high above Half-Blood Hill. And there Percy stood, silent and furious, in the middle of the wave, as the water rushed passed his feet and towards camp.

_Never kill a Son of Poseidon if he can come back._

"ARES! WE HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS."

"Come and fight me Punk. You'll lose all the same. You can't kill a God."

"I'll start the attempt by cutting your damn head off. Sound like a plan?"

Ares smirked, raised his blade, and lunged. Unfortunately, Nico had intercepted him. Using the force of the wave, Percy arrived in front of the God. Soon after, Jason dragged himself up, spit blood like a true warrior, and stood tall on the other side of Ares.

"Hah! This is adorable!" Ares mocked. "The _second generation_. Children of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. This isn't too much of a challenge. You heroes are _pathetic_."

Percy smirked and spoke up. "You and your family talk of us heroes. Men like us is what the _Gods_ should aspire to be. I _will_ fight you. I _will _win. I will risk _everything_, as usual, and finally, when you bite the dust at my feet and beg for me to show you mercy, I will be a man and walk away from the field."

Cheers of "Yeah!" "Go Percy!" and "Kick his ass, Jackson!" erupted in the crowds.

"Come then. Let's see what you three can do."

Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, and Imperial Gold clashed in a symphony of loud rings. Ares was wrong. Fighting Percy while the other two were behind him and on the sides of him was actually pretty difficult. Everytime he swung, Jason or Nico or Percy would slice at his legs or his sides, disallowing any offensive moves.

_Ares was outnumbered._

Most people were either cheering or hiding. Sure, the idea of the Big Three's sons fighting the God of War enraptured the crowd beyond comprehension. But that also meant "danger."

Possible outcomes:

Nico could raise undead skeletons for backup and suck up life-force from Ares.

Jason could command electricity and shock Ares into next Tuesday.

Percy could solidify water until it becomes rock-hard and shape it into any object he can imagine.

And together? Just about the coolest battle you'd ever lay eyes on. Ares lunged, but Percy evaded, and jabbed him in the back. With Jason and Nico at his side, he no longer feared that he would get hit in his Achilles' spot. Then, the unthinkable happened. Percy was knocked back and fell, and was hit by an unseen force. Once Percy lost footing and collapsed, the crowd froze. A tall, somewhat-greasy Punk kid with a black leather jacket stood beside the exhausted body of Ares. Suddenly, the whole crowd grew angry at the realization of who the God's little friend was. A man all too familiar.

_Deimos._

"Miss me?" he growled, sporting the same signature scowl he had gotten from his father.

Percy stood completely still on his feet, but inside, he was furious…like a hungry Lion ready to attack his prey…to capture it, devour it, and smirk at the path of the helpless animal it leaves behind its feet. And they say the God of War is violent…

Jason knew this God all too well. He had a face full of expression…and what it expressed was hate, fear, and confusion, as if he knew him from before.

"Percy?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, Jason?"

"Um, remember earlier when I said I was running from something?"

"Yeah…"

"It found me."

Deimos smirked at Jason's slight fear of him. Even though fear was his brother's job, he still knew that fear and terror worked as if they were one and the same. And the nervousness from the crowd fueled him like gas to a car. He was ready to do something daring.

_He attacked the entirety of Camp Half-Blood._

Fire spewed from his hands, and he laughed coldly. _Of course they remember when you almost burned down their camp a few days ago._ Lifting his arm up, he shot the ball of flame at the Big House, igniting it in the beauty and destruction of inferno. The camp ran in circles. Ran in _terror_.

Percy jumped at Deimos in pure hatred, slicing and dicing at the God. For a semi-trained swordsman, Deimos was very apt at blocking Percy's blows. Everytime Percy swung, Deimos would meet his blade, earning a _clang!_ from the swords. Meanwhile, Ares was rather busy with Jason and Nico, the former trying to attack his son.

Basically, if picturing it was a problem, the scene looked a little like this: five men fighting with swords in the middle of a kid-friendly camp that was slowly burning down to ashes. Yes, it _is_ up for an Academy Award.

Then something terrible happened. After a miscalculation of the fight, Percy swung at Deimos the wrong way, and was disarmed. Deimos took the opportunity to kick the boy in the gut and send him crashing to the ground. Ares paused, subduing the other two demigods before growing furious at what he saw: Deimos standing opposite Percy, ready to strike him down.

Before Deimos could deliver the "punch-line", Ares intercepted his sword and the young God looked up at his father in shock.

"NO ONE KILLS HIM. NO ONE BUT ME."

Deimos dropped his sword in a grunt and said, through gritted teeth, "he's all your then. _Boss_."

"It isn't over with yet…PUNK," Percy said, taking out the one thing that _truly_ sent fear through Ares' veins. He unsheathed the bastard sword laying beside him. _The Godsword._

"But…t-that's impossible!"

"Obviously not. Why do you ask? You're not afraid you'll lose again, right?"

Testing Ares' patience was all apart of the plan. Percy's taunts frightened the God, but he wouldn't dare admit weakness in front of the camp, and especially not his own children. But instead of attempting to fight again, Ares did something no God f War had ever done. _He attempted to run._

Unfortunately, Percy stabled his jacket, trapping him in front of the Son of Poseidon. A _bad _mistake.

Suddenly, the earth rumbled. The crack in the ground grew, spreading from each end past the men's feet, and through the crowds. The cracks began to illuminate red, smoky light and growl like a bear. It was only then that Percy realized what he had done.

_He cracked open Tartarus._

Without warning, the ground split itself open like a knife to butter. No one fell in, thank the Gods, but they definitely did fall down. Ares lost his footing and slipped, and held onto the ledge of the ground for dear life. With the camp on fire and the campers running in fear of the now huge, red, glowing trench, Percy had two choices. Kick the man who betrayed him down into Tartarus where he belongs. Or another thing that he regretted even considering.

_Saving his sorry ass._

Being the man he is, Percy immediately knelt down and extended his left arm, his right arm holding the Godsword. Ares happily took the hand, grunting and trying not to slip and fall. Percy was losing his grip _fast_.

"Ares! Climb up!"

"I can't! I need both your arms, kid!"

Percy looked down at the golden blade. One that granted him _so_ much power and strength beyond his normal level. With it, he could control the fate of himself, his friends, and even the Gods themselves. Make things the way _he_ wanted them to be.

Or he could give up the thing he wanted the most in order to do what's right.

Percy dropped the sword, and grabbed Ares' other hand with is own. Using all his might, Percy was able to thrust the God upwards onto the ledge. The bottom of the red trench growled. Percy stood up and grabbed the sword, doing something he never thought he'd be able to do.

He threw the Godsword directly into the pit.

Immediately, the red light dimmed and the growling ceased. The ground's ends gradually moved back together, sealing themselves once more. But when Ares looked over to his side, Percy was gone.

Before the God could turn around, Percy's old blade, Riptide, was at the front of his throat. The God smirked, and put his hands up. Percy smiled, and then kicked Ares in the spine, earning a cry of pain and him kneeling in front of him. With a half-laugh playing off his lips, Percy spoke.

"I've fought monsters every day, and I've slayed them all. Every Titan I ever faced…beaten without a single thought of it. I bathed in the River Styx, and became nigh-invulnerable. I've been to the Underworld and back. I've escaped Elysium. I've wielded the Godsword. And then I gave it up to save us all from Tartarus…including you. And finally?"

The God of War looked up reluctantly, tired and sweaty. The demigod smiled mischievously, crossing his arms with pride.

"I beat you. AGAIN."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yeah. I know. But one more chapter is up, and it'll be basically just closure, and then it's complete! Thank you for all the people who reviewed, but you know how it is: more would be even better. Just saying.**_

– _**Chris**_


	15. The Ultimatum

_**A/N: THE FINAL CHAPTERR! DUH-DUH-DUHHHH! But fret not! The story continues in the **_**Heroes of Olympus**_**, by our beloved Rick Riordan! R&R!**_

* * *

><p><span>Third Person POV<span>

_Tired._

Percy wanted to collapse from exhaustion. Sure, he had won the battle, but it wasn't that big of a deal. The main thing was opening Tartarus. Had he known the consequences of wielding the Godsword, he would have never accepted it in the first place.

Camp resumed as if nothing had happened. The burns were not too severe, making clean-up easier. The most heart-wrenching event was probably burning the Aphrodite girls' shrouds.

Percy and Nico stood outside the camp entrance, talking to Jason as he prepared to leave for San Francisco.

"Interesting battle, I'll say," Jason joked. Running a hand through his blonde hair, he chuckled nervously. "Gotta be honest, at one point I thought it was gonna be impossible for us to win."

"Same," Nico added. "If it weren't for that kick-ass wave, Percy, we'd all be dead."

Percy chuckled and shrugged. "Hey. I live, I laugh, I love, and I slay. And I am content."

Jason looked longingly at the camp before him. Almost reluctant to go, he slung his sword over his shoulder, and got onto his Pegasus.

"So, I'll see you tonight, Percy?"

"Um…where?"

"The Big House. Hera Iris messaged me. Says she needs to have a _very_ important word with us later tonight, around midnight. Chiron said we could stay up for it."

"Uh—o-of course, Chiron and Hera said it, so I'll be there."

"Cool," the Son of Jupiter said warmly, flying off into the bright sky, earning a happy neigh from his Pegasus.

* * *

><p>The day moved on slowly. Percy taught a swordsmanship class for the first-year campers, with his new friend Timothy serving as his Teacher's Assistant.<p>

The only thing Percy looked forward to was seeing Annabeth. Dinner was going to be served in a little while, and hopefully the two could talk. The break-up was fake either way, and Percy believed that they could reconcile.

Walking into the dining pavilion, Percy was met with a roar of applause. For what you ask? For saving the camp, _again_, for clearing his name, for cleaning up camp, for closing Tartarus, for kicking Ares' ass…for being _him_.

Then he saw her. Her beautiful, curly blond hair, her gray eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light of the overhead lamp. Despite her immense beauty, Percy couldn't help but notice her man-like eating habits. _She's eating that burger like a pro, _he thought. He walked up to her, and sat down awkwardly.

"Hey," he said coolly. She looked up from her burger and her book and wiped her mouth nervously.

"H-hey, Seaweed Brain," she said, trying not to laugh at herself.

"Wasn't aware I still had that nickname."

"You'll _always_ be my Seaweed Brain."

He smiled goofily. "And you're still my Wise-Girl."

They stared at each other for the longest time. Annabeth drank in ever inch of Percy's sea-green eyes. The happiness and laughter in them seemed to return every time they laid themselves upon her. She laughed at him.

"Didn't Sally tell you it's not polite to stare at women like that?"

"Well, I'm thinking."

"That's a first."

"You ever wanted to kiss someone so badly? But you're afraid to because of what might happen? Like they might reject you or run away confused. But…you just can't help yourself. Because they're so great. Because they're the most _beautiful_ thing you've ever seen. Because their hair, their smile, their eyes…everything about them lures you in. Even their scent."

"No…I don't think I've ever felt that intense before," She whispered, leaning in.

"Pity," he chuckled, almost in the same whisper as she. "There's a girl I'm looking at right now, and my lips are screaming."

When their lips met, the room fell silent. Every table filled with smiles and snickers. The scene looked _so _similar to Percy's last birthday, except Percy made sure no one dumped them in the lake this time. They pulled away, closing their eyes and resting their foreheads against each other.

"So," Annabeth whispered through a smile. "Aren't you supposed to walk me back to my cabin or something?"

The two lovers walked in pure bliss. Annabeth laid her head against Percy's chest, and his arm was rested perfectly around her. When they reached Athena's Cabin, they stopped and turned to look at it.

"You know," Annabeth spoke up, "I've been thinking about renovating the cabin."

"Yeah, it could use some renovation. Make it less boring."

"Watch it, Seaweed Brain."

Percy laughed and pulled a strand of Annabeth's hair behind her ear, and kissed her softly again. For a moment, she almost forgot to kiss back.

"What was that for?" she asked, trying not to speak too slowly.

"You never know when I get to do that again. I could go missing tomorrow, and you wouldn't even know where I went."

"Please promise me you won't go."

"I promise you Wise Girl. I'm not leaving you anytime soon."

Little did the two know that those promises wouldn't last too long.

* * *

><p>Percy was next seen sitting in the Big House, opposite Jason, who arrived a little earlier. They were twiddling their thumbs and popping their mouths to pass the time while they waited for Hera to arrive. Suddenly, they're hoping paid off, and there stood a calm but distant-looking Queen of the Gods.<p>

"Perseus. Jason."

"Hera."

"Juno."

The Goddess sat down at a table and massaged her temples. Of course the Queen of the Gods would be under a great deal of stress. That hadn't surprised either of the demigods in the room.

"We have…a situation," she said slowly, nervous to admit the truth. The two boys leaned in.

"What is it, Lady Juno?" Jason inquired.

"When Tartarus was opened, something happened. The monsters…they've awoken. The giants are rising, and…Gaea is waking up."

"WHAT?" Percy half-whispered, half-yelled. "What do you mean, 'waking up'?"

"I mean that she's becoming conscious again. And when she _does_ awake completely, she and the giants are bound to rebel against the Gods."

Percy slumped down into his chair, flabbergasted. **(A/N: I absolutely LOVE that word for some reason!)**. First he held up the sky, then he caused Mt. St. Helen's to erupt, and finally, he opened Tartarus and reawakened the dead. _I need a new hobby,_ he thought.

"There is one solution though," Hera said carefully, meeting the boys' eyes.

"What?" they said together.

"The Gods and the Demigods. United, standing together against the Giants."

Percy sat up. "Is that going to be enough?"

"No. Not really. But there is _something _we can do."

"With all due respect, Lady Juno, SPIT it OUT."

Hera fixed her eyes on Jason, sensing the disrespect despite the boy's claim. "There is a Greek Camp, Camp Half-Blood, and a Roman Camp, Camp Jupiter. If we can unite the two, we may stand a chance against Gaea and her new army."

Jason tried not to laugh. "Juno, I'd _like_ to say the Romans are cooperative, but they aren't. They hate Greeks. There's no way we can convince them."

"But there is."

It was the perfect plan. Sending a Roman diplomat to the Greeks, and a Greek diplomat to the Romans. In order to accept each other, they needed just a little bittersweet taste, right?

"We can trade you two."

"Excuse me?" Percy said angrily. "Isn't that kind of up to us?"

"No. Because you're not going to know."

Percy stood up and clenched his fist, but Jason held him back.

"I must remove your memories. It's the only way. You can't have any pre-conceived notions if you're going to convince an entire civilization, of sorts, to put their trust in you."

Percy looked at Jason, and Jason looked at him. _Maybe this was the only way_, they thought. Two of the greatest, most respected demigods of the age, promoting peace among feuding camps.

"OK," Percy said. "I'll do it."

"Me too."

Hera smiled, and lifted her arm. "Jason, you will wake up and you will remember nothing at first. Then you will remember your friends, piece by piece. Percy, you will only remember Annabeth, and nothing more. Are we clear?"

"Yes," they said together.

And with the wave of a hand and a single flash of light, the adventure began yet again.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

A teenage boy with blonde hair and tan skin woke up from a state of sleep, riding a bus and holding hands with a dark-haired, Cherokee-looking girl about his age. Across from him was an elf-ish looking Mexican boy around his age, staring down at him and tinkering with a bullhorn.

The girl holding his hand was cute, but he couldn't remember her. She squeezed his hand and for some reason, he thought he was in for trouble.

"Jason, you okay?"

* * *

><p>Weeks passed by and Percy was sitting at a bar in San Francisco, breathing heavily. Drinking in his 10th glass of water, he stared at an incredibly charred and burnt photo of himself and a blonde-haired girl. She was beautiful, but he couldn't for the life of him remember who she was. The man at the bar looked at Percy staring at the photo, and spoke up.<p>

"Kid, it's a wonder I even let you in this place when you're underage. You're drinking out my entire water supply. You drinking to forget something?"

"No," Percy said absent-mindedly. "I think I'm drinking to remember."

"You look like a man fixing up for trouble. What's got you so dirty and exhausted?"

"I'm being chased by these ladies from Bargain Mart. They won't seem to die."

"Ex-girlfriends?" the bartender joked.

"No…but they _do_ have something against me obviously."

"Well, it's like I always say," the bartender said, pouring more water for Percy. "Some things are better left forgotten, eh?"

Percy stared at eh photo, drinking more water. He set the photo down, and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Life ain't that easy when you're me, sir. Thanks for the water."

With that, Percy walked out, and continued running.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Like how I did that? Hated how I did that? Review and tell me! Unfortunately, it's over and done with, but hey, I can make other stories of course. I hope you guys liked the idea, because I know I did! **_

– _**Chris**_


	16. Author's Note: The Deuce

_**A/N: So. I do not know if I should do this, soon I will be wrapping up Night and Day (to those who have read that), and I think that a sequel to this is in order. JUST SAYING. What do you all think? I know that some of you may have thought that it ended too quickly, so that is why I am considering it. If you want a sequel, please let me know in a review or a PM. Because I would like to start soon! **_

– _**Chris **_


End file.
